Random One Shots
by Tami07
Summary: Mostly AU Olitz one shots. Just random ideas that pop into my head. They will probably be short but I hope you enjoy and leave a review. Ratings may vary. Characters belong to ABC and ShondaLand.
1. Chapter 1

Amnesia

AN: This is mainly told from Olivia's point of view. Disclaimer: I do not know any medical knowledge. Please keep in mind that this is my first time writing anything so please forgive any mistakes. Also, I'm curious as to what people think of season 6 so far. Let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

Olivia Pope woke up with a headache. A really bad one. She tried to remember anything, something but she came up empty. The only thing she was certain of was that her name was Olivia Pope and that she was 30 years old.

'Where am I? Oh my gosh, am I dead?' She thought.

Ever so slowly she sat up and realised that she was in a hospital room. She looked around the room and saw no one but she did see a clock that read exactly 7:00 am.

'Wow, I never wake up this early unless I have to go to work.' She suddenly remembered.

Although she didn't know what day it was or exactly where she was, Olivia stayed calm and decided that she needed to rest. Hoping that she would remember more when she woke up again.

XXX

Approximately 9:00 am a doctor walked through the door just as Olivia was waking up.

"Good morning Miss Pope, I am Dr. Shepherd. How are you feeling?" The doctor said.

"Good morning doctor, I have a headache and I can't seem to remember much." Olivia replied.

"Okay well we shall have to take some more tests but on previous examination, it seemed that you came in with a concussion. Do you remember what happened?"

"No doctor. Do you think I'll be able to remember?"

"It is unclear as to why you have lost your memory but maybe with time it will come back. I will order for you to have some more tests and scans done and then I will analyse them and come back later."

"Thank you Dr. Shepherd." Olivia said as he smiled and walked out of the room.

About 10 minutes later, another man walked into the hospital room. He was good looking but he also looked very tired. She had a feeling that she should know who this man was but of course she couldn't remember anything.

"Hi, you're finally awake." The man said.

"Hello, yes I just woke up." She replied.

"I just spoke to Dr. Shepherd and he said that you couldn't remember anything."

"No, I'm sorry I only remember my name and age."

"It's okay. My name is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III or Fitz for short. I am your fiancé and we have been together since we were 21 years old."

"Wow, really?"

"Really. I love you and we'll make it through this, okay." Fitz said as he walked over, sat by her side, took both her hands and kissed them.

"Okay." She smiled, slightly tearing up as she looked at his handsome tired face.

XXX

They spent most of the day talking, cuddling and watching TV. Even though he was basically a stranger, Olivia felt like she already knew him and trusted him.

"So, that is how we met." Fitz said as he laughed.

"Wow, well I guess I'm not very good at time keeping." Olivia chuckled.

Fitz was explaining how she was running late for a class and bumped into him, making him fall onto the floor. Ever since then they were inseparable. A little while later, Fitz then told her about finding her unconscious at the bottom of the stairs in their home. She could tell he was still shaken up.

"Hey, I'm okay." She said cupping his face.

"I know baby." He said placing a kiss on her forehead.

Dr. Shepherd came back to the room a little while later with the results.

"Miss Pope, Mr Grant, the results are inconclusive. I am keeping you here for overnight observation just to see if anything changes and tomorrow morning you will be discharged. I recommend that you look through some photos, videos and go to memorable places to try and jog the memory. Get any family and friends involved as well. Make sure you rest and eat well, I also recommend that you come back and see me at least once a month." He calmly said.

"Thank you Dr. Shepherd." Olivia and Fitz both said as he left the room.

"Well at least we have a TV in the room." She said smiling, trying to make light of the situation.

Again they spent most of the day talking, cuddling and watching TV. Fitz stayed as long as he could but eventually had to leave due to visiting hours.

"Goodnight." She said giving him a long hug.

"Goodnight, I love you, I'll be back in the morning." He said placing a kiss on her forehead as he left.

XXX

The next morning, she woke up and no memories seemed to come back. She was then discharged and Fitz came back to the hospital to take her home.

"Welcome home." Fitz said as they arrived at a large modern suburban house.

The area didn't have much houses near by. The house had a tall front gate with a long drive way.

"Wow, this place looks expensive. What do we do for a living again?" She said.

Fitz chuckled at her. "We own an architect firm."

XXX

As recommend they looked through photos and videos while Fitz told her the stories of them. They went to memorable places such as where they had their first date and where he proposed. They also hung out with family and friends and went back to see Dr. Shepherd a few times.

Although, not much of her memories came back to her. Fitz was very patient with her, he was loving and charming. Olivia could see why she fell in love with him.

Over the course of 6 months, her life returned back to schedule. She fell more in love with Fitz each day. Although she was still not very good at time keeping, she seemed to actually forget that she lost most of her memory.

After a long day working at their architect firm. They were getting ready to go to sleep.

"Goodnight, sweet baby, I love you." Fitz said as he wrapped his arms around her in their bed.

Olivia sat up all of a sudden with a gasp and said "I remember."


	2. Chapter 2

Strip Club

AN: This is mainly told from Fitz's point of view. I guess it's M rated. I wasn't sure how to end it but I like to think that the possibilities would have been endless. I haven't really been watching the show for a while now but I'm aware of what's happening through social media. My heart breaks every time I think about Olitz on the show. The only reason I started watching was because of them. I know the show is more than that but it's what got me hooked. It's weird to say that I actually miss Fitz being married to Mellie. This new girl Angela, that Fitz is with I really do not like, I mean who even remembers Lillian from last season. I would rather Fitz go through another wild card phase than this. Also, I feel like she's too good to be true and is using him somehow or is something B613 related. I know that Olitz both have their own issues but I didn't watch 5 seasons/years for Olitz not be end game. They also renewed for a season 7 and I'm thinking when will this madness end. When it's finished the only thing I will miss is happy Olitz and Terry. I know people have their own opinions but I just needed to rant. Anyway, please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

Fitz really didn't want to be here. It was his 35th birthday and his best friends decided to drag him to a strip club. Although, he had been to this club a few times in the past, Fitz just really wanted to go to a bar or stay at home and have a couple of beers and hang out with his best friends.

He walked behind his best friends Harrison, Huck and Stephen as they walked through the door. They were all in their thirties and were all single. Harrison and Stephen were eager to get inside. However, Huck was more reserved as usual. As they reached the main area, the place looked more modern and more sophisticated. It was around 1:00 am and the place looked quite busy.

'I guess they changed a couple of things since the last time I was here.' Fitz thought.

"Come on, lets go get some drinks and then we can enjoy the show!" Stephen smirked.

After about 20 minutes of drinking, chatting and enjoying the show. Harrison decided it was time to tell Fitz about their shared birthday gift.

"So as it's your birthday, we decided that you should get a private lap dance." Harrison said.

'Why am I not surprised.' Fitz thought as he rolled his eyes.

"It's all on us, buddy." Huck said.

"Yeah dude, go have fun for us." Stephen winked.

"Okay fine, thank you guys." Fitz replied.

XXX

After being shown where to go, Fitz took a deep breath and walked into the room and sat down on the couch. The couch was bright red and was quite comfortable. The room was small with a grey patterned wallpaper and was dimly lit by a light on the ceiling. The room also had a pole in the middle of the room as well as a modern chest drawer and table with a music player on top to the sides of the room. A few minutes later, the door opened and a woman walked in. He didn't look at her straight away as he felt nervous and therefore looked at the grey carpeted floor instead.

"Are you ready?" The woman asked.

"Errmmm yeah." Fitz replied as he finally looked up.

She was a young black woman. He was mesmerised at how beautiful her face was. He then took a big gulp as he realised that she had very little clothing on and that they would be alone for the next 30 minutes or so. Although, he had been to the club before, Fitz has never had a private lap dance.

Sensing his nervousness. The woman asked "Have you ever had a private lap dance before?"

"Nope, it's a birthday gift from my best friends."

"Well happy birthday, don't worry I'll take it easy on you." She winked and chuckled.

Fitz chuckled too and became slightly more relaxed. She then walked to the music player and put on some sensual music. She went over to the pole and started grinding and dancing around it as if she was in her own little world. Fitz couldn't stop staring, he didn't even know what her name was. He was becoming very aroused and didn't know what to do. After a couple of minutes, she walked halfway to him and took some of her clothes off, leaving her almost naked with a light pink bra and panties.

Fitz's throat was dry and his erection now very visible through his denim jeans as he stared at her beautiful body up and down. She walked the rest of the way to him and stood in between his legs. She grabbed his hands and put them on her body. While still holding his hands, she moved them around to roam her body.

'Shit, I think I'm dreaming. This woman can't be real.' He thought.

Again, he was mesmerised at how beautiful her face and body was. Suddenly, she let go of his hands, turned around and started grinding and dancing in front of him. Fitz's eyes were wide and both of his hands were grasping the couch.

This went on for a little while and as their time together was finishing, he decided to be bold. "My name is Fitz, what's yours?"

"Olivia." She shyly replied and quickly walked out of the small room.

"Olivia." He whispered to himself.

XXX

As he left the room, he found one of the single toilets within the club and closed the door. He took a deep breath as he needed to get rid of his erection.

'I can't believe I am doing this.' Fitz thought as he unzipped his jeans and took his erection out of his boxers. Slowly, he leaned against a wall and started a rhythm with his hand and gradually stroked faster and faster.

"Fuuuck!" Fitz groaned as he came.

After cleaning up, he returned back to the main area where his best friends were, Fitz was still thinking of Olivia. He wanted to know her, all of her.

"So dude, how did it go?" Stephen winked.

Fitz was speechless and just stared at the three of them.

"Are you okay?" Huck asked.

"Errmmm yeah, thank you guys for the gift." Fitz replied.

"You're welcome, now how did it go?" This time it was Harrison who asked.

"She was… I… I… She was beautiful and amazing." Fitz finally said.

"Wow dude, you got it bad." Stephen said laughing.

"I don't know what to say guys, I don't think I'll be forgetting her any time soon."

XXX

Fitz returned to the club at least once a week sometimes more, desperately hoping to see her again. It was probably stalking but to Fitz it was finding his someone special. After a few weeks, he asked around the club and found out that it was actually her last few days on the job the week of his birthday. Fitz of course was saddened by this, he didn't think he would be able to see her again. Fitz decided to stop going to the club and decided to focus on his job as a lawyer. Harrison and Stephen were also lawyers where he worked and Huck was a technology guy working in the same building.

As he left the building on a late Monday afternoon, he pondered whether he should go straight home or not. He decided to go down the street to this new little coffee shop and get something to eat. As he sat down and looked at the menu, someone walked over to his table.

"Welcome, may I take your order?" The waitress asked.

"Olivia?" He whispered as he looked up at the waitress.

He couldn't believe it, she was just down the street from where he worked. After about 3 months, he thought he would never see her again. She was still as beautiful and amazing as he remembered.

"Fitz?" Olivia asked.

"Hi." Fitz smiled and was pleasantly surprised that she remembered him.

"Hi." She shyly replied.

XXX

After 2 years of officially being together, Fitz couldn't be more thankful that his best friends decided to drag him to a strip club that night.

"Hi baby." Olivia grinned as she straddled him.

"Hi Livvie." Fitz smiled as he tightly wrapped his arms around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. President

AN: Slightly AU and M rated I guess. Who knew writing smut would be difficult so I hope it's good. Mixed point of views. I wasn't sure about the ending but there may be a part 2 in the future. Also, just wondering what do people think about the show being renewed for a season 7 considering the ratings. Anyway, please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III walked around the halls of the west wing. It was night time and the halls were empty. At age 50, he had just won his second term as President a few weeks ago. He looked at his watch and realised he needed to say goodnight to Jerry and Karen. Jerry was 12 years old and Karen was almost 10 years old.

Their mother, Mellie, was currently away on a First Lady trip. He loved Mellie but he was never in love with her. They were cordial around one another most of the time. They had an agreement that at least 6 months after his presidency, that they would divorce.

Rounding one of the corners, he suddenly bumped into a small figure. He grabbed their shoulders to keep them both from falling over.

XXX

Olivia Pope was just leaving her office in the west wing. It was late and she wanted to make sure everything was in order for the next day. She was recently hired as an advisor by Cyrus Beene after President Grant was re-elected. She hadn't officially met President Grant yet. Until now. She of course had seen him on TV and from a distance but never this close up.

'OMG, I just bumped into the President. I am sooo fired.' Olivia thought.

"Mr. President, I am so so sorry." She said as she rambled her apologies.

XXX

Fitz finally realised that the woman was speaking to him. He was so enchanted by this unknown woman that his mind temporarily went blank.

"No worries. Are you okay? Are you new here?" He said as he slowly took his hands off her shoulders.

"I'm fine thank you, sir. I'm Olivia Pope, it's nice to meet you, sir. Apologies again for bumping into you."

"Nice to meet you and don't worry about it." He chuckled and shakes her hand. As they shook hands he couldn't help but think of how small and soft her hand was.

XXX

'OMG, what is happening?' She thought as she internally freaked out. The President was still standing very close to her and was staring at her and shaking her hand longer than normal.

"I should get going, sir, its late and I'm sure you would like to get some rest."

"Of course miss Pope, have a good evening."

"Goodnight Mr. President."

"Goodnight Olivia." He replied softly.

'You cannot have a crush on the President.' Olivia thought to herself as she quickly walked away.

XXX

Fitz was still standing, frozen, in the hallway. 'Wow, she was beautiful.' He thought.

He eventually made it to the residence and said goodnight to his children. He got ready for bed but wasn't able to sleep straight away as he thought of Olivia.

'I hope I didn't make her uncomfortable.' He thought as he remembered his actions.

With thoughts of Olivia, he tried to get some rest. Being the leader of the free world definitely meant getting less sleep.

XXX

Similarly, Olivia laid in her bed thinking about the President. She couldn't believe what had happened. 'You cannot have a crush on the President.' Olivia said to herself again as she tried to fall asleep.

XXX

After around 2 months of working together, getting to know each other and having to act professional, Fitz couldn't take it any more. He needed her.

He learned that she was 38 years old, single, an only child and she had a puppy called Rex. He also learned that some of her friends also worked within the White House as well as a learning few other things about her life. He also let her get to know him. Mostly as the man and a father. He told her stories of his childhood, and stories of Jerry and Karen.

It was late at night and most of the staff had gone home. He went to check her office to see if she was still here. He saw her through the glass and saw it as the perfect opportunity. He walked through the door.

XXX

"Mr. President." Olivia said as she quickly stood up.

"Hi, Livvie." He grinned with his hands in his pockets.

'Ohh gosh, I can't keep it together when he looks like that and says that nickname. I still can't believe he gave me a nickname in the first place.' She thought.

"What can I do for you Mr. President?" She asked.

XXX

Fitz just decided to go for it, consequences be damned. He didn't reply, he closed the blinds on her glass window and walked towards her. He cupped her face, stared into her eyes and kissed her. The kiss was slow but eventually their mouths opened and tongues duelled. They made out for what felt like hours, until they eventually needed air and they slowly pulled apart.

XXX

'Holy crap, he just kissed me. The President just kissed me and it was amazing.' Olivia thought with her eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

"I want you, all of you, Livvie. Ever since that night we met, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." He said as he hugged her tightly and nuzzled her neck.

He felt and smelt amazing. She hugged him back as she didn't know what to say.

"I know it may be a difficult situation but I can't help myself any more, so what do you say, Livvie?"

"Yes, Fitz!" She responded after some thought.

She squealed and laughed as he picked her up and twirled her around. He eventually stopped but this time he placed her on her desk. He walked in between her legs, cupped her face and kissed her again but this time more passionately.

XXX

Fitz was on cloud nine. It had been 3 months since Olivia agreed to be with him. He knew he was in love with her. Probably since she rambled her apologies of when they bumped into one another. He knew it was probably too soon to tell her that he loved her but he just couldn't hold it in any longer. As he arrived at her apartment late at night, he knocked and the door opened as she revealed her beautiful face.

"Hi Livvie." He said grinning so big.

"Hi Fitz." She replied equally grinning as big.

XXX

As they sat on the couch, talking and cuddling, she still couldn't believe that they were together. Although, they had to be a secret and professional at times, she knew that she wouldn't change anything. Rex was in his little corner sleeping, he was so cute. She then felt Fitz turn to face her and stared at her.

"What?" She questioned.

"I love you, Livvie, so much." He said with so much emotion.

'Ohh shit, did he just really say that.' Olivia thought.

As if he could read her mind. "Yes Livvie, I love you, I really do. I know it may be too soon and you don't have to say it back but I can't hold it in any longer."

XXX

Fitz stared at her with intensity, wondering if he should have waited to tell her.

"I love you too, Fitz." She finally whispered.

He let out a breath and kissed her. She kissed him back then straddled him. Things were getting very heated and they both knew that he wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

XXX

As they made it to her bedroom, they started to basically tear each others clothes off until they were both naked.

"I'm on the pill." Olivia whispered.

He smiled and nodded. They laid on the bed, missionary position. There was no need for foreplay as they were both very ready. Olivia gasped loudly as he entered her. She was so wet and he was so big. They were both high from the feeling. Eventually, Fitz slowly pulled out but then pushed back in. They were both moaning and groaning as the rhythm of his movements became faster and faster. They continued to make love for what felt like forever.

Olivia had come 3 times already screaming Fitz's name. Eventually Fitz groaned loudly as he came inside of her, saying her name over and over again.

They both were still connected, catching their breaths, till Fitz pulled out and rolled onto the bed. Both thinking. 'Wow.'

"I love you, Fitz." She said after they got cleaned up and ready for bed.

"I love you, too." He smiled as they drifted off to sleep.

XXX

Olivia woke up and felt arms wrapped around her. Her whole body then tensed as she realised what had happened last night. She couldn't believe it, everything was just a blur. Kissing was one thing but being intimate and sleeping together was a whole other thing. She then worried about what the consequences may be and what working together would be like for the next 4 years of his presidency. As she felt Fitz stir and hug her tighter, she relaxed and realised that there was no where else she would rather be than right here in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Student

AN: Olivia's point of view. This one shot is probably cliché but I thought why not. I know my stories could probably turn into something more but I just wouldn't have the time or know how to continue them but for some of them I might do a part 2. Also, I know I may not describe many things in detail or include other people much, that is because I want to focus on Olitz. I'm open to suggestions for any one shot ideas. Please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

Being a student is hard. Olivia Pope was in her final year of university and all she wanted was to graduate and get a good job. She was young, smart and independent. With the help of her mentor, Professor Elizabeth North, she was well on her way to graduating and getting a good job.

However, things changed when Professor North got pregnant earlier in the year and was ready to pop by the time Olivia reached her final year. Olivia had to transfer to another mentor. This of course messed with her as she was so used to Professor North.

She eventually transferred to a Professor Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. Why is his name so long... She of course heard people on campus talking about him and saying how great and handsome he was. But she didn't think much of it.

When she met him and started working with him, she realised how true the gossip was. A few weeks later she started to have dreams about him, well they were more like fantasies. You could probably imagine just exactly what happened in them.

Today she was meeting Professor Grant for their weekly meeting. She was always excited to see him.

XXX

"Hi Professor Grant." Olivia greeted with a smile.

"Hi Olivia. I thought I told you that you can call me Fitz." He chuckled.

"That would be inappropriate."

"I don't mind." He smirked.

'Someone stop me before I jump this man.' She thought.

After about 2 hours of working together on her project, they decided it was time to finish. Suddenly, her tummy decided to growl like a monster.

"Ohh my gosh, please excuse me I didn't have much to eat for breakfast". She said mortified.

"Don't worry about it. Actually, would you like to have some lunch? I'm getting hungry myself." He said.

'I can't believe he just asked me that as if he was asking for a date. Gosh, I need to cool it with this crush.' She thought to herself.

"Sure." She smiled.

They ordered their lunch and ate together. They chatted about themselves, getting to know one another and just laughing about random things. Olivia was very happy and pretended even for a short while, that they were a couple just casually eating some lunch.

XXX

After their lunch a few weeks ago, they had become closer and closer. The professional barriers seemed to fade away every time they were together. During their weekly meetings, they would sit very closely together on the couch in his office and often end up lightly touching hands and legs.

It was another one of their weekly meetings but this time it was quite late in the afternoon.

"I should get going it's getting late. Thank you for your help on my project, your input means a great deal to me." She quickly said.

As she stood up to leave. He grabbed one of her hands and said. "Liv, wait."

'Crap, I think I might be having another fantasy.' She thought.

"Yes?" She asked quietly as she turned to face him.

She was stood up while he was still sitting down on the couch. They stared at one another while still holding hands. To Olivia, this felt like a lifetime.

Suddenly, he let go of her hand and grabbed her hips pulling her in front of him. She didn't know what to do but put both her hands on his shoulders as they looked into eachothers eyes. She then gasped as he pulled her again but this time to straddle his lap and wrap his arms around her.

'Shit, what is happening? This can't be happening.' Olivia wondered.

"Please tell me I'm not being wildly inappropriate and that you feel something for me like I have been feeling something for you since we basically met. Your final year is nearly over and I just wouldn't feel right if I didn't say or do something." He whispered with hope in his eyes.

Olivia was shocked. 'Since we met, damn that was ages ago.' She thought.

"Let's be inappropriate." She grinned as she wrapped her hands in his beautiful curly hair.

Fitz let out a deep breath and grinned too as he put their foreheads together. He then pulled back slightly and slowly pecked her lips. As if testing to see how she would react.

She returned his peck. He then kissed her again but with more certainty. He grabbed her face as she gripped his curls tightly as if they were eachothers life line. He had her moaning loudly.

'Damn, that was some first kiss.' She was jumping up and down on the inside.

They stayed in this position for some time, just breathing eachother in. He kissed her forehead and pulled back leaning on the couch.

"Would you like to get something to eat or anything, I just want to spend more time with you." He softly said.

'He's so sweet.' She thought.

"Of course, I would love to." She replied.

XXX

It had been a couple of weeks later and their time together as a couple was amazing and Olivia couldn't be more in love with him.

Around 9 am on a Saturday, she walked into his apartment using a key that he gave her. She had just been to the gym swimming and couldn't wait to cuddle with him. She wondered where he was but saw that he was still asleep in bed. He must of been up late grading some papers.

Although they hadn't been intimate yet, she suddenly thought of a way that would wake him up. She crawled to him on the bed, took the cover off, then took his blue boxers off. He was left naked as he usually didn't sleep with a shirt on.

She kneeled in between his legs and took him in her hand slowly stroking him. She then lowered her head and took him in her mouth, bobbing up and down and licking him.

"Liv, what are you doing?" He said suddenly waking up confused.

He looked down and looked shocked as he realised what was going on.

"Livvie, baby you don't have to." Fitz tried to say without moaning.

She ignored him and continued with her task, she wanted to make him feel good.

"Fuuck, Livvieee!" He gripped her hair and shouted as he came inside her mouth.

She swallowed and then chuckled at him as he was still catching his breath. Fantasies do come true.

"You're amazing, I love you Livvie." He sweetly said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too baby."

XXX

Her final year finally came to an end and graduation was just around the corner.

After the graduation ceremony, some socialising and of course taking lots of pictures with family and friends, she met up with Fitz in his office.

"Congratulations, Livvie, I knew you could do it." He grinned as he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you baby. I couldn't have done it without you." She said returning his hug.

"I love you." They both said as they kissed each other.

She couldn't wait to start her professional life as well as her personal life with Fitz. Her Fitz.


	5. Chapter 5

Outsiders

AN: First Lady and Secret Service point of view but it's about Olitz of course. It's quite a short one shot but I guess it's 2 in 1. Anyway, please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

Mellie was coming back from a scheduled First Lady trip. She was coming back a day earlier and just wanted to get to the residence and sleep the night away.

She didn't sleep in the same bedroom as her husband, the President. Their marriage was only for political purposes and she was okay with that.

As she arrived at the residence and walked to her bedroom, she heard some noises. She went to investigate and found the door to the lounge slightly open. Her husband was on the couch with Olivia Pope, his communications director.

She wasn't surprised as she had a feeling that there was something going on between them, probably since day one. She decided to be nosey and take a quick peek into their relationship.

XXX

"Baby." She heard Olivia say.

"Hmmm, yes Livvie?" She heard Fitz reply.

They were on the couch with Olivia straddling Fitz.

"Nothing." Olivia shyly said.

"Tell me, woman." He said as he started tickling her sides as she giggled on his lap.

"I want you."

He stopped tickling her as they stared at one another. Mellie could feel the sexual tension. Suddenly, they were making out. Then the next thing she knew was they were naked and having sex.

"Shit, Livvie, you're so tight." Fitz grunted as he moved above Olivia.

"Yes, Fitz, ohh gosh, don't stop baby!" Olivia shouted.

They eventually finished having sex but they were still connected trying to catch their breaths.

"I love you, baby, so much." She heard Fitz say.

"I love you too, Fitz." Olivia replied.

XXX

Mellie certainly was not expecting that. The sexual activities yes but the sweetness and the whispers of I love you's, she was not. This probably wasn't the first time and the children or the staff could have seen them. If they're going to continue this, they're going to have to be much more careful.

She sighed and walked away from the door and went to her bedroom. As she got ready for bed, she wondered why she just didn't ignore the noises and went straight to her bedroom to sleep.

XOXOXO

Tom and Hal were Secret Service agents. They were always on the Presidents detail and were always the ones constantly secretly taking him to Miss Pope's apartment. Sometimes they would take them to Camp David or to the Presidents family home in California.

They were currently in an unmarked limo, on the way to Camp David for the weekend with Hal driving and Tom in the passengers seat.

The President and Miss Pope were in the back, cuddled up together with their eyes closed. They weren't sleeping, just simply enjoying the comfort of being in eachothers arms.

XXX

A little while later, Tom looked up to the partition moving up and just caught Miss Pope's hand moving towards the Presidents trousers and zipper.

Although the partition went up, Tom and Hal could still hear pretty much everything that was going on.

"Fuck, Livvie, don't stop!" They heard the President say.

"Baby, I'm gonna...fuuuuck..." The President said groaning loudly.

"Damn, baby that was hot." The President said.

He heard Miss Pope giggle loudly and then it sounded like they were kissing.

'I never thought I'd be this close to hear or see these things from a President.' Tom thought.

XXX

Later on, Tom and Hal were patrolling around the grounds of Camp David when they heard shouting. They decided to stay near the Presidents cabin just in case anything happened.

A little while later, they heard screaming but this time it sounded like the President and Miss Pope had gotten over the earlier shoutings of an argument and decided to make up.

The President and Miss Pope were both very passionate people and you didn't really know whether you would be getting screams of pleasure and or screams of an argument.

'It's going to be a long 4 to possibly 8 years.' Tom and Hal both thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Nanny

AN: Mixed point of views. Probably another cliche one shot. It's a longer one shot as I got carried away. There might be a part 2 in the future. Anyway, please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

Olivia Pope had been a nanny since she was 20 years old and now at the age of 25, she still loved being a nanny and loved the children that she worked with.

She had just finished working with a family who then recommend her to a Mr Grant. Mr Grant was 40 years old and was very handsome. But he was also a gentlemen and very loving to his son, Gerry.

The reason he needed a nanny was because he was a busy business man who was always working and traveling. But she learned that it was also because his wife had left them.

She sometimes wondered why she left him but their son too. Gerry was an amazing little boy and had just turned 2 years old. He was so cute and was a mini me version of his father.

The Grant family lived in a small penthouse. The view was amazing. She had her own bedroom near Gerry's bedroom. She had now been working with them for around 6 months and she loved everyday.

XXX

"Libby!" Gerry squealed.

"Yes Gerry?" Olivia replied.

"Play!"

"Sure buddy." She smiled.

They went to Gerry's little room where all of his toys were. He had everything a little boy could possibly want or need.

XXX

A few hours later, Olivia was in the kitchen when Mr Grant walked into the penthouse. He was wearing a suit and tie and was holding a briefcase. He looked a bit tired.

"Daddy!" Gerry said running towards him. He probably heard his father come in.

"Hi buddy, how are you?" He said hugging him.

"Good daddy!"

Gerry then ran off to the living room. Mr Grant then turned to Olivia and smiled.

"Hi Olivia." He says softly.

"Hi Mr Grant you're home early."

"Yeah I decided to leave the office early, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Ohh is everything okay?"

"Yeah thanks, I just couldn't get to sleep."

XXX

He then walked off and went to his bedroom to change. Truth was that he was stressed from work but it was also because of Olivia that he couldn't sleep. She was beautiful and loved Gerry like he was her own son.

It had been 6 months since she started working for him. At first he didn't want to hire her because of how beautiful and young she was but he really needed a nanny. As time went by he realised that she was good at being a nanny and loved it.

It had been about 9 months since Mellie walked out on him and to this day he still didn't know why but he was over it. They were never right for each other and probably would have divorced later on.

He walked into the bathroom and started showering. He then realised that he had an erection. He didn't want to be that guy who sleeps with the nanny. She was at least 15 years younger than him and he didn't want to lose her as a nanny. He had no choice but to pump using his left hand as he had fantasies of Olivia Pope.

XXX

A little while later, Olivia walked into Fitz's office.

"Sorry to interrupt but I was just about to put Gerry to bed, he's quite tired today. I thought you might want to say goodnight or put him to bed yourself."

"Yeah sure I'll say goodnight in a bit."

"Okay." She smiled.

She was about to walk out of his office when he spoke again.

"Olivia, I just wanted to say thank you for these past 6 months. You've been a great help and Gerry loves you."

"Thank you, Mr Grant. I love Gerry too, he's an amazing toddler." She smiled.

"You know you can call me Fitz." He grinned.

"Goodnight, Mr Grant." She said blushing and walked out of his office.

"Goodnight, Olivia." He chuckled.

XXX

It had now been around 10 months since she became the nanny to Gerry Grant. As for Mr Grant, they had gotten to know eachother well and slowly became friends. Although she would rarely call him Fitz even though he insists.

It was late at night when Olivia heard noises. Mr Grant was out celebrating with some workers because he closed a big business deal. She thought it might be him coming home or possibly a burglar.

She decided to look just incase she needed to call 911 and Mr Grant. She eventually made it to the living room just in time to see Fitz trip over and fall on the ground.

'He must be really drunk.' She thought.

"Fitz, are you alright?" She said helping him off the ground.

"Hey Livvieee, where's Gerryyy?" He slurred.

"He's sleeping, it's 2 am." She says chuckling at him.

"You're so beautiful, Livvie. Anyone would be lucky to have you. I'm lucky to have you as a nanny but I would be even luckier if I could call you mine." He said while staring.

'Gosh, what do I say or do?' Olivia thinks.

They're sitting next to each other on the couch as he hugs her and nuzzles her neck.

"Hmm, you feel and smell so good." He says.

He then starts to place kisses on her neck and around it as he hugged her tighter.

"Hmmm, your skin is so soft and you have an amazing and beautiful body, Livvieee."

'Gosh what is happening? I hope he doesn't remember anything.' Olivia thought not knowing what to do.

He eventually falls asleep while still snuggled up to Olivia. She has to practically rip his arms off her. She chuckles at him sleeping.

XXX

Olivia leaves him on the couch asleep. It would have been too difficult to take him to his bedroom. She's laying in bed still turned on by what happened but wondering if he would remember and whether or not he would act like nothing happened.

She had feelings for him and she loved Gerry. Could she be in a relationship with him while being a nanny to Gerry? Would their age differences matter? Was he even divorced? What if his wife comes back? Eventually she fell asleep from wondering too much.

XXX

Fitz woke up the next morning with a hangover. He notices that he's on the couch and still wearing the same clothes. He then suddenly remembered what happened last night between him and Olivia.

'Shiiit, I hope she doesn't resign.' He thought panicking.

He quickly drinks some water and paracetamol and goes to his bedroom to shower and change. He needed to talk to Olivia. He remembered what happened and wondered what would have happened if he wasn't drunk or if it went any further than it did.

'I should really stop thinking about her while in the shower.' He thought annoyed.

XXX

He finds Olivia and Gerry in his bedroom. It must be time for his afternoon nap. Fitz didn't realise how late he woke up.

"Daddy, I sleepy." Gerry said.

"Yeah buddy you go sleep now."

After reading him a story, they both quietly walk out of his bedroom.

XXX

"Olivia, can I talk to you?" He asks.

"Sure, Mr Grant." She replied.

They're now standing in the hallway.

"I wanted to apologise for coming home drunk. I haven't really been out since Gerry was born."

"It's okay, Mr Grant." She says thinking he doesn't remember.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable in any way with my advances while we were on the couch." He says taking a deep breath.

'Crap, maybe he does remember.' Olivia thought.

"Ohh... Ermm, well I was just glad that you didn't throw up." She says laughing.

He smiles at her. She's about to walk off when her speaks again.

"I meant what I said though. I would be lucky to have you." He says.

They both stare at each other and Olivia is shocked.

"Fitz, I... I don't know what you want me to say."

"I'm sorry Livvie, let's just forget everything." He sighs.

She stops him with her hand on his chest as he was about to walk away.

"I want you Fitz, I do. But how would this work?"

"How about we take it day by day?" He suggests grinning.

"Okay." She says softly.

They hug eachother, just wanting to be near one another. They spend the rest of the day just relaxing and playing with Gerry.

XXX

Later that night, they're both outside Olivia's bedroom door.

"Well, goodnight Fitz."

"Goodnight, Livvie."

They hug each other as he kisses her cheek. He slowly then kisses her on the lips making her moan. They can't seem to get enough of each other as they make out.

They realise that the only way the night would end is in bed together.

They decide to go to his bedroom as they didn't want to wake Gerry up.

As they reach his bedroom, neither of them can believe that this is happening, especially after over 10 months of thinking about eachother.

They're kissing and ripping their clothes off. He practically throws her on his bed and then straddles her as she giggles.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

"Me too." She shyly says.

With that said, he slowly enters her as she gasps and moans his name.

He sets a pace that gradually gets faster and faster.

"Hmmm, Livvie." He groans.

"Ohh Fitz!" She screams as they continue to make love.

XXX

They wake up a little while later, tangled together in the sheets.

"So, we're in this together?" Fitz asks.

"We're in this together." She smiles as they kiss and go for another round of love making.


	7. Chapter 7

Famous

AN: Sorry it's been a while since I've posted but I've been very busy and I probably won't post as regularly. Hopefully, in the future I'll be able to do a full story instead of just one shots. This one shot is mostly Fitz's point of view. Anyway, please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

It was late at night and Fitz had just got back from a business dinner. He had a long elevator ride as his hotel room was the penthouse suite. He was alone in the elevator and so he leaned back against one of the walls and closed his eyes.

A few floors later, the elevator door dinged and opened. He opened his eyes just in time to see this magnificent woman walk in. She looked at him and smiled. He quickly smiled back at her. She blushed and turned around.

Fitz was surprised that she didn't recognise him. He was a famous director and producer. At the age of 40, he had accomplished many great things within the movie and tv industry. Wherever he went, there would always be someone wanting his attention. Wanna be actors, actresses, directors and producers.

'I guess not everyone knows who I am.' Fitz thought.

He stared at the woman in front of him and wondered who she was, what she was like and what she was doing here. He hoped that she was single. It had been a long time since he had been in a relationship. He just didn't have the time for one.

As he was about to speak and introduce himself when the elevator suddenly stopped. He was shocked as the woman in front was too as she gasped aloud.

"Ohh my god, ohh my god." She repeated.

It looked like she was about to freak out and have a panic attack.

"Hey, hey, look at me." Fitz said putting his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down. They stared into eachothers eyes for a little while.

"I need you to breath in and out. It's gonna be okay."

"Okay." She said trying to calm down.

"Good... that's it, keep doing that."

He couldn't help but be mesmerised by her eyes and beautiful face even in her state of panic.

"Thank you." She said finally calming.

"You're welcome." Fitz grinned.

Fitz finally let go of her shoulders as he realised how close they were.

"I'm Fitz, Fitzgerald Grant." He said holding his hand out to shake.

"I'm Olivia Pope." She smiled as she shakes his large hand.

"Sorry about that, I was just really shocked and was scared that the elevator may drop or something."

"Don't worry about it. I was shocked too." Fitz says chuckling.

Fitz goes to the panel on the wall to see if he can get some help or somehow get the elevator to start working again.

"Hold tight guys, it should be fixed within 10 minutes. Sorry for the inconvenience." Says a voice from the speakers in the elevator.

"Well, I guess we're stuck for a little while. Will you be alright?" Fitz asks.

"I'll be fine, thanks." She replies.

"So..." They both say at the same time and then both laugh.

"So, may I ask why you're staying in a hotel?" He says chuckling.

"I'm on a business trip, I'm a lawyer. What about you?"

"Me too, well I'm a director and producer."

"Wow, I bet that's interesting work."

"Yeah, it is." He smiles.

A short while passes and Fitz decides to be bold for once.

"If you don't mind me saying but you're very beautiful you know. Just out of curiosity, are you single?"

"Thank you and yeah, I'm single." She blushes.

Suddenly, the elevator starts working again and a few moments later stops at a floor.

"Well, this is my floor." She smiles.

Just as she was about to exit the elevator, Fitz grabs her hand.

"I know we just met, but I can't help but think this is a coincidental meeting. I'm in the penthouse suite and I was wondering if you'd like to hang out tomorrow or something." Fitz says hopefully.

"I'm in room 250, I'll see you tomorrow." Olivia says as she smiles and squeezes his hand and exits the elevator.

The elevator door shuts and Fitz can't help but be excited to see her once again.

XXX

The next morning, Fitz wakes up early to get ready. Just before 10 am he is making his way down in the elevator. He hopes it doesn't break down again but he couldn't help but smile at the incident last night. He takes a deep breath and knocks on her hotel room door. The door slowly opens revealing her beautiful self.

"Hi." He grins.

"Hi." She replies giggling.

"Would you like to get some breakfast?" He asks.

"Sure, there's a place down the road."

He grabs her hand as they walk to the elevator. They are both smiling and standing close to one another.

"I hope it doesn't break down again." Olivia chuckles.

"Me too, but I wouldn't mind if it means I get to spend more time with you." He flirts.

She blushes but doesn't reply, instead she leans in closer to him.

XXX

They arrive at the breakfast place down the road and order their food.

"So tell me more about yourself." Fitz asks.

"Well I'm 35 years old, I'm an only child. I live and work for a law firm in Los Angeles." She smiles.

"Wow small world, I live in Los Angeles too. I'm 40 years old and I'm an only child also." He says.

"I feel like us meeting is somehow fate." Olivia whispers.

"Maybe it is." Fitz replies, grabbing one of her hands and kissing it.

They smile at each other and hold eachothers hands as they eat their breakfast.

XXX

One day later, they fly home to Los Angeles together and decided to be in a exclusive relationship. At 5 months, they decided not to waste any time and move in together. Olivia moved into Fitz's penthouse as it was much bigger and actually closer to the city. Fitz knew that Olivia was the one. She wasn't using him for money or fame or for anything else that he could possibly give her.

Fitz learned that Olivia would sometimes get jealous because woman and even men would practically throw themselves at him to get a job in a movie or tv part. They worked their issues out and Olivia knew that he loved her and that was just part of his line of work. Now 1 year on, life couldn't be any better for the both of them.

XXX

"Babe!" Olivia shouts as she enters the penthouse.

She walks further inside and finds a candle lit dinner. There's candles and rose petals scattered around the room. Fitz emerges out of nowhere wearing a tuxedo and holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Happy one year anniversary." He grins.

"Fitz..." Olivia says shocked.

He puts the flowers in a vase and walks up to her and gives her a heart stopping kiss.

"Hmm, happy anniversary. This is an amazing surprise, baby. Your gift is hidden somewhere." She says out of breath.

"You can give it to me later. Come on let's eat." Fitz chuckles as he hugs her tightly.

"I feel so under dressed, you're wearing a tuxedo."

"You look beautiful, baby." He winks.

XXX

"That dinner was amazing, thank you." She says kissing him.

He grins and kisses her again.

Fitz decides that this is the perfect moment and to just go for it. He stands up, reaches into his pocket and gets down on one knee and reveals the ring. Olivia is once again shocked as she did not expect this at all. Her legs would have probably given up if she wasn't already sitting down.

"I know we've only been together for one year but I don't want to wait anymore. I love you so much baby and I know that being with me can sometimes be difficult especially in my line of work but neither of us is getting any younger and I can't wait to be husband and wife. So Livvie, will you marry me?"

"Yes Fitz, of course baby!"

Fitz grins as he puts the ring on her finger. He then stands up and picks her up twirling her in the air as she giggles. As he puts her down, they start to make out like they have never done before.

"Hmm, I love you." Olivia says.

"I love you too." Fitz says as they stare at eachother with so much love.


	8. Chapter 8

Assistant

AN: Another random one shot. I really had no idea where this story was going lol. Mostly from Olivia's point of view. M rated I guess. Please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

"Olivia!"

Olivia quickly stands up from her desk and heads to the office door.

"Yes, Mr Beene?"

"Where are those files I asked for?"

"They should be on your desk, sir."

"I can't seem to find them. Can you please look for them, I must have put them somewhere." He says frustrated.

"Of course, sir."

Olivia sighs as she leaves the office door to look for the missing files.

She had just turn 30 years old and had been working as Mr Beene's assistant for 5 years now. He was a great business man but he would often have terrible mood swings and often take it out on her. She admired Mr Beene and is thankful that he hired her with the little experience that she had.

In the next few months, Mr Beene would be retiring and someone new would be replacing him. She would miss him but definitely not some of his attitudes. She hoped that the new person would be nothing like him in that department.

XXX

3 months later, Mr Beene had officially retired and someone new had taken over as the boss. Unfortunately, Olivia was ill the week that they were introduced to everyone but she had talked to Mr Beene and was reassured that she would still be the new boss' assistant.

The next week, Olivia Pope walked into the office feeling much better. She was dressed in her usual professional dress and was ready to work. She was also excited to meet the new man or woman who she would be working for. She hoped that they would be nice and not a pain to work for.

She went to the office door and knocked.

"Come in." A voice said.

As Olivia opened the door, she miscalculated her step and pushed herself against the door as it flew open. She was left kneeling on the floor next to the door.

'God, this is embarrassing.' She thought.

"Are you alright?" A man says kneeling in front of her.

"I'm fine, sorry this is not how I imagined us meeting."

"Don't worry about it." He says chuckling.

The man takes her hand and helps her stand up. They are holding hands and standing closely. Olivia can't help but put her other hand on his chest and stare into his blue grey eyes. She suddenly realises that this man is her new boss and that this is too inappropriate. She takes a step back and introduces herself.

"I'm Olivia Pope, sir, your assistant. I wasn't feeling well when you were introduced to everyone."

"Well it's lovely to finally meet you. I'm Fitzgerald Grant and you can cut the crap with the sir and call me Fitz." He smirks.

"Nice to meet you too and I'll think about it, sir." She blushes.

"Alright, let's get to work." He says as they shake hands.

XXX

Working for Mr Grant or 'Fitz' the past 4 months had been amazing. He was a great boss and business man. Olivia wouldn't admit it but she had a big crush on him.

She learned that he was 42 years old, divorced but had no children. They would casually flirt and would sometimes stay late at night working together while having some take out dinner.

Tonight was no exception and they are both in his office, with paperwork, food and wine scattered everywhere. Most people had left around 8pm and it was now 10pm and they were still there. They were sitting next to eachother very closely on the couch while they both looked at paperwork. Olivia takes a sip of her wine and decides to eat some more food.

"This food is amazing." She says.

"Hmm, I know. Here try my food." Fitz suggests as he takes a spoon full of food and puts it near her to taste.

Olivia is unsure of what to do as this is probably inappropriate. But she decides to go for it and open her mouth as he feeds her.

"Hmm, wow that is nice."

Fitz stares at her as she eats and she can't help but giggle and blush.

XXX

After finishing the paperwork and food, they decide to just chat and finish off the bottle of wine. In Olivia's mind that probably wasn't the best idea as she was already feeling tipsy. They were snuggled up together with Fitz arm around her shoulder on the couch.

It's now almost midnight and they have just finished the bottle of wine. Both are feeling tipsy. All through the night they had been flirting and touching one another.

"So, Olivia..." He flirts.

"Yes, Fitz?" She giggles.

Out of nowhere Fitz starts tickling her. She's on her back on the couch as she squeals and laughs. Fitz is basically on top of her laughing and still tickling her.

"OMG Fitz, stoppp!" She laughs.

"Neverrr!" Fitz chuckles.

The next thing Olivia knows is that he stops tickling her and then he is straddling her and kissing her lips. She can't help but return the kiss and moan loudly as she puts both her hands in his curls. She can feel his erection through his pants as he grinds on top of her. She feels like she is dreaming. She's so turned on right now that she doesn't know what to do. Fitz suddenly stops kissing her and looks at her in the eyes as they both pant from being out of breath.

"Olivia, I'm sorry I don't know... I'm sorry." He says.

He tries to get up but she stops him by grabbing his face and kissing him again. She wants him.

"I want you Fitz... unless you don't want to?"

Fitz stares at her with admiration and slowly leans up and starts to unbutton his shirt. She has a clear view of his chest hair and six pack. The next thing they know is that they are both naked on the couch. It was now past 12 am and hopefully no one would barge in the office door.

Fitz starts going down on her and Olivia can't help but grab his hair while she moans and squirms as he uses his talented mouth and tongue on her.

'He's amazing, I can't wait to have him inside of me.' She thinks.

"Fitz!" She screams.

Fitz pops his head up with a satisfied grin on his face. He kisses her passionately as he enters her, making her gasp loudly.

"Fuck Liv!" He groans.

Fitz nuzzles her neck as he starts to thrust faster and harder. All Olivia can do is moan and grab his hair and scratch his back.

"You like that?" Fitz seductively asks.

"Yesss!" Olivia screams as she comes for the third time.

"Fuuuck!" Fitz groans as he finally comes inside of her.

A short time later, Fitz quickly pulls out and grabs a blanket as they fall asleep cuddled up on the couch.

XXX

Olivia wakes up on top of Fitz. They are still naked and she can feel his morning erection. She's glad that it's a Saturday as no one would be in the office till Monday. She starts to wonder how this situation will affect them and their work. She hopes it doesn't get complicated.

She suddenly has an idea and starts trailing kisses down his chest. She reaches his erection and starts to lick and suck it. She continues this for a short while as her mouth and hand strokes start to get faster and faster. Fitz's eyes suddenly pop open as his hands grab her hair.

"OMG Liv, shittt. Baby don't stop!" He chants.

"Livvieeee!"

He eventually comes inside her mouth as she swallows and giggles at his satisfied face.

"That was amazing. Last night was amazing too." He smiles.

She kisses him on the lips as she gets up and starts putting her clothes on. Fitz starts to do the same. After getting dressed, they tidy the office up.

"Fitz, I think we should talk." Olivia says a little nervous.

"I agree. How about we go home get cleaned up and meet at my place to eat lunch and talk." He suggests.

"Okay, sure." She smiles.

They give eachother a few more kisses and a hug as they part.

XXX

After going home and getting ready. She drives to his place and arrives at his estate.

'Wow, this place is huge.' Olivia thought.

"Hi, welcome." Fitz is at the front door ready to greet her.

"Hi." She replies as they give eachother a quick hug and kiss.

He gives her a short tour of the place as they eat some lunch.

"I really like you, Olivia. I still remember the morning you came in and fell. I think I knew in that moment."

"I really like you too but how will this work?" She blushes.

"We continue as normal and be a couple aswell. There's nothing in the office rules that says we can't be in a relationship and I am the boss." He proudly says.

"Okay." She giggles.

"Would you like a tour of the upstairs after we finish eating?" He suggests with a smirk.

"Sure." She winks.

'Damn, I won't be able to walk properly for a while.' She thought.

XXX

Olivia still feels like she's dreaming, every time that she's with him. They're in his bed as she rides him moaning. His face is nuzzled against her neck as his hands are grabbing her ass and breast. Her fingers are in his curls. He startes to bite her neck as they both moan and groan loudly. Eventually they both come, screaming eachothers names.

"Do you wanna stay over for the weekend?" He asks shortly after cleaning up and getting more comfortable.

"I'd like that." She smiles snuggling up to him.

XXX

Months passed and everything at work was finally normal. It was weird at first and then other employees found out about their relationship and some were not happy. She and Fitz gave a statement and said that there were no rules against being in a relationship with a co-worker.

More time passed and they decided that Olivia should move in with him. She knew that she loved him and she hoped that one day they would get married and become a family.

XXX

It was late at night at the office and everyone had gone home except the couple.

"You feel amazing baby!" Fitz groans.

Olivia was currently sitting on his desk, legs wide open as Fitz thrusts in and out of her. This was only their second time having sex on his desk and she loved the position.

"Fuck Fitzzz!"

"Yes Livvie, come for me!"

They both moan and scream as she comes on his dick and he comes inside of her.

"I love you baby."

I love you too Fitz."

"Come on, lets go home. I can't wait to do that again." He smirks as they kiss.

XXX

Weeks later, Olivia holds a positive pregnancy test in her hand.

'Wow, I'm going to be a mommy.' She thought.

Olivia decides to surprise Fitz at work. Even though it was a weekend, he had to finish off some paper work for the next week.

"Hi." She smiles.

"Hi baby, this is a surprise." He gets up and gives her a hug and kiss.

"Open it." She says as she puts a box on his desk.

He looks at her curiously and decides to open the box. This led to another box but smaller and then another smaller box.

"Livvie..." Fitz gasps as he finally reaches the end box with the positive test inside.

He stares at her and starts to tear up as he holds the test.

"A baby?"

"Yes Fitz, a baby!" She says as the tears flow.

"Wow!"

They hold eachother as he whispers sweet nothings.

"We're in this together, Livvie." Fitz says kissing her forehead.

"We're in this together." She whispers.

She couldn't wait to finally get married and become a family.


	9. Chapter 9

Jealous

AN: This is a short one shot. Slightly AU and M rated. Mixed point of views. I will probably do a few more new one shots before I start doing a part 2 for some previous one shots. As for the TV show, I really don't know what is going on and from what I've seen from social media, I'm kind of glad that I stopped watching it but of course I do miss Olitz/Terry. Anyways, please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

Fitzgerald Grant sometimes envied Jake Ballard. He was free to do whatever he wanted and whenever he wanted. Although, being president had its perks, it definitely also had it's disadvantages.

One of those main disadvantages was that he technically wasn't a free man like Jake Ballard. He could be seen in public with the love of his life and not be asked questions. Jake and Olivia could easily be in a normal relationship and forget that he even existed.

Fitz sighed to himself as he sat at his desk in the Oval Office. He needed to hear her voice if he was going to be able to get some sleep tonight.

XXX

Olivia Pope was at her apartment eating popcorn and drinking her wine while watching the news. This was her nightly routine and sometimes it was becoming old.

Suddenly, she heard her phone vibrate. She then realised that it was not her normal phone and that it was her 'Fitz phone'.

She picked it up but did not answer. She stared at it for a while just feeling it vibrate in her hand. She knew that he would be angry with her for not answering but she decided that she was willing to take the risk just to avoid talking to him and possibly starting an argument.

Of course she missed him and Jake was just a distraction but last time that she checked, he was still married and the leader of the free world.

XXX

'For fuck sake, why won't she just answer the damn phone.' Fitz internally screamed.

He hoped that she wasn't with Jake. He decided to take matters into his own hands and go to her apartment. He knew that she would be pissed but he didn't care. He missed his Livvie and he desperately needed to see her.

"Charlotte, tell Tom and Hal to bring the car around. We're on the move!" Fitz shouted to his secretary.

"Yes, sir." He faintly heard her reply.

XXX

Just as Olivia was about to take another sip of her wine, she heard knocks at her door. She slowly put the glass down and sighed as she knew that it would be Fitz. This night would surely end in an argument or sex or both. She got up to open the door and sure enough, there was Fitz, the President of the United States standing outside her apartment door.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She whispered replying.

'Gosh, she is so beautiful.' Fitz thought to himself.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

Olivia didn't reply but instead moved to the side and opened the door further. She then closed the door after he walked in and leaned against it.

Fitz didn't want to start an argument so he just walked up to her and kissed her lips. Olivia moaned. She did not expect this so quickly. She thought they would argue for a little while before eventually having sex.

XXX

Gradually, they made it to her bedroom while leaving a path of clothes behind them. He laid her on her back as he straddled her on the bed. He stared at her for a little while just simply moving his hands around her body.

"I missed you, sweet baby." He sweetly said.

"I miss you too, Fitz." She smiled.

With that said, he lined himself up and slowly pushed into her. He stayed still till he needed to move.

"You feel amazing baby." He groaned.

"Harder Fitz!" She moaning while pulling at his curls.

'Gosh, this man makes me crazy.' Olivia thought to herself.

"Fuck, baby!" He said moaning and groaning.

"Omg, yesss Fitz, right there!" She practically screamed.

He started to move faster and harder as she requested. All Olivia could do was simply take it while moaning and repeating his name. Eventually, they both came screaming eachothers names. They were both completely satisfied as they fell asleep cuddled up together.

XXX

"Good morning, sweet baby." He said slightly stretching in bed.

"Good morning, handsome." Olivia said as she yawned.

"Please just answer your phone the next time that I call." He said after a short while of silence.

"I promise, Fitz." She giggled.

"I love you, Livvie." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." Olivia smiled as she nuzzled into him.


	10. Chapter 10

Stranger

AN: I wish I could go to a PaleyFest. I swear Terry will be the death of me. *heart eyes* 10th one shot woo! Fitz's point of view and is M rated. Also, I'm hoping to start some short stories soon, so be on the lookout for them! Anyway, please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

Fitz was at a bar just drinking some beer and relaxing after a long day at his job. He had no reason to rush home as his wife would still be at her work. He was sat there for about 1 hour when a woman approached him.

"Is anyone sitting here?" She asked.

"No." He simply replied without looking at who asked.

After about 5 minutes of silence, he turned to quickly look at her and found that she was a beautiful woman. The woman then saw him looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Ohh, I'm sorry, you're just beautiful if you don't mind me saying."

"Thank you." The woman blushed.

"So what's a guy like you doing in a bar?" She asked after a short while.

"Me? Well I'm relaxing after a hard day at work. What about you?"

"Well, I just finished working too so I guess I'm in the same boat as you." She chuckled.

Even though they didn't know eachothers names, slowly, they started a conversation as if they had known each other for a long time. Several beers and wines later, they seem to have become tipsy. Fitz's hand was on her thigh, while the woman was leaning into him.

"I'm married." Fitz said.

"I know, I'm married too." She replied.

"We shouldn't." Fitz sighed.

"We shouldn't." She repeated.

They stared at one another for a short while. Fitz couldn't believe he was about to cheat on his wife but this woman was so beautiful and captivating that he couldn't let her get away.

"Let's get out of here." He simply whispered in her ear.

XXX

Exiting the bar, they quickly walked hand in hand to a nearby hotel and paid for a hotel room. They were practically speed walking to the elevator. Luckily they were alone inside. Fitz pushed her up against one of the walls and nuzzled her neck as he moved his hands around her body. The woman grabbed his curls and forced him to look at her.

Fitz pushed himself further against her so she could feel his erection. He grinned as the woman moaned. Fitz suddenly leans down and kisses her lips. They make out the whole of the elevator journey. Eventually, the elevator door opens as it reaches the correct floor. They quickly walk out it and finally reach their hotel room and both quickly enter it.

XXX

"Take off your clothes." Fitz commands.

Slowly, the woman does what she's told and Fitz practically drools while watching her do this. With her last piece of clothing gone, he too starts to take his clothes off. A naked Fitz then charges at her picking her up, spinning her around while she squeals and eventually dropping her in the middle of the bed.

Slowly, he gets on the bed and straddles her. Both naked, they just stare at eachother hungrily. Fitz's left hand gradually makes its way to his erection and slowly strokes it. The woman's eyes go wide and can't seem to stop staring. After a short while he stops stroking himself and leans down to kiss her.

Slowly, he makes his way down to his destination. He uses his hands to open her legs further. Fitz groans loudly as he sees her dripping. He then starts his task of licking and fingering her. The woman can't seem to be quiet as he does this. When Fitz is satisfied that she has came twice he stops and leans over her again. The woman grabs his face and kisses him. Out of nowhere, Fitz decides to enter her, ending the kiss and making her gasp aloud.

Fitz grabs both of her hands and pins then above her head as he gradually starts to stroke faster and harder. Hours seem to pass till she comes again and Fitz growls ejaculating inside of her. He collapses on top of her and starts placing kissing on her neck as she strokes his curls. Eventually, he pulls out of her and they both clean up. They return to bed in spooning position and quickly fall into a deep sleep.

XXX

Fitz wakes up early in the morning to the incredible woman that he just spent the night with. She was so beautiful that he couldn't resist caressing her cheek and kissing her forehead. The woman stirs awake and slightly stretches.

"Good morning, Mrs. Grant or should I say stranger." He grins.

"Hmm, good morning, Mr. Grant." She smiles.

"You know that I would never actually cheat on you, right?" He says after a moment of silence.

"Of course I know baby." She said hugging him.

"That was quite a night though." She said giggling after a short while of silence.

"I know baby, it was so hot." He smirks.

"Well how about the next time we do role play, we do something different and take it up a notch?" She suggests with a wink.

"Hmm, I like the way you think, Livvie." He smiles as he starts to make his way down her body.

After so many years of marriage to his Livvie, he still couldn't believe how lucky he was and how they were still so much in love and still found new ways to spice things up.


	11. Chapter 11

Coach

AN: Mostly Olivia's point of view. I loved watching the 2016 Olympic games and can't wait for the 2020 Olympic games. Anyway, please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

Swimming. Olympic Games. Two things that were always on Olivia Popes' mind.

"Great job, Liv!" Shouted Coach Beene.

Olivia was panting as she reached the end of the pool and emerged from the water. Slowly, she made her way to the ladder and got out of the pool as Coach Beene handed her a towel.

"Thanks, Coach Beene." She smiled.

"I know this is our last training session and that was a great lap, so I have no doubt that you'll be ready."

"What if I don't like my new coach?" She huffed.

"Don't worry Liv, I think I know who I want to replace me."

"Tell me then, pleeeeese."

"No can do kiddo, don't worry, I'm sure you and him will be great." He smiled.

"If I tell you that I'll miss you, will you tell me who it is?" She asked again.

"Haha, I'll miss you too kid but you'll know in 2 weeks."

XXX

Exactly 2 weeks later, Olivia got a call from Coach Beene, asking for a meeting.

'Finally.' Olivia thought.

Olivia headed to Coach Beenes' office. She heard two voices and was surprised that she would be meeting her new coach today. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Coach Beene said.

As she entered the room, she noticed a young gorgeous man sitting across from Coach Beenes' desk.

"Ahh, Olivia, good to see you." Coach Beene said.

"You too, coach." She replied as they hugged.

"Olivia, this is Coach Fitzgerald Grant."

"Nice to finally meet you, Olivia and please call me Fitz." He said.

"Nice to finally meet you too... Fitz." She gulped as she shook his large masculine hand.

"Right, so let's get started." Coach Beene said breaking her eye contact stare down with Fitz.

XXX

The transition period between Coach Beene and Coach Grant was quick and easy. Coach Beene said he would still come to see her and of course, support her during races. She had to admit, he was a lot better than Coach Beene and his handsomeness helped too. She couldn't believe she had a crush on him. He was just so handsome and his voice, damn.

"Olivia... Liv?!" Fitz said breaking her daydream.

"Hmm, ohh sorry... Fitz."

"Where were you?" He chuckled.

"Just daydreaming, sorry." She shyly said.

"It's okay, do you wanna take a break from strategising?"

"Yeah, sure." She smiled.

"So tell me more about yourself." He smiled.

"Well apart from swimming, I'm usually studying or hanging out with family and friends. I love watching movies and listening to mostly alternative music. I have pet fishes and a hamster called Fuzz. Just boring stuff really." She giggled.

"No, you're amazing." He simply said.

"What about you?" She asked blushing.

"Well, I too like watching movies. Maybe we could watch some together?"

"Ummm, yeah." She whispered.

'Is he asking me out?' She wondered.

"Anyway, I'm definitely a beer and sports kinda guy. I have a pet dog called Ace and I hate running even though I'm a coach." He chuckles.

Olivia chuckles too. They chat some more about everything and nothing. They then realise that it's been over 1 hour and they decide that they need to finish strategising.

XXX

Weeks of training together passed and the two seemed to have become an unstoppable team. Training sessions were fun and productive. The hard part was that Olivia felt something more for him as the weeks went by.

"Well done, Livvie, great session." He said smiling.

"Thanks, Fitz." She said grinning at the thought of her new nickname.

"Do you wanna come over tonight and watch a movie together?" He asked.

"Yeah sure that would be cool."

"Cool." He replied sounding nervous.

XXX

This would her second time watching a movie with him at his house. The first time was quite awkward but eventually ended up being a fun casual night. They end up choosing 'Ghost' on Netflix. At the start of the movie they are sitting at opposite ends of the couch but slowly, they gravitate towards one another and end up slightly cuddled up in the middle. They fall asleep shortly after the ending of the movie.

"Liv... Livvie?" He softly says.

"Huh.. what?"

"We fell asleep."

"Ohh, sorry."

"It's okay." He whispered while stroking her arm.

She moves her head up from his chest and realise that they are cuddled up together like boyfriend and girlfriend. She looks up at him and find him already staring at her. Fitz then moves his other arm to stroke her face. Olivia doesn't know if she's still sleeping and dreaming.

Fitz slowly leans down, giving her time to reject his kiss. She kisses him back and moves her hand to touch his curls. The kiss starts to intensify as Fitz grabs her hips and brings her to straddle him. They continue to make out like teenagers.

"We can stop if you want." He says pulling back from the kiss.

"I don't want to stop." She whispers.

He picks her up and he walks them to his bedroom, where they made love till they were both satisfied and exhausted and eventually fell asleep cuddled up together again.

XXX

Olivia wakes up first and can't believe what happened last night. He was so amazing and sweet. He took his time and proved to be a wonderful lover.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"Good morning." She smiles.

"Livvie, are we...?" He nervously asks.

"We're in this together, Fitz." Says as she kisses him.

He grins in return and they end up making love again and don't wake up until the afternoon.

XXX

Months pass as he continues to coach her while being in a relationship. There were no problems and everything was great for the couple.

"Baby, are you ready for this race?"

"Of course I am, Fitz."

"Okay, goodluck baby, now gimme a kiss." He laughs.

"Thanks baby." She says cupping his face and kissing him softly.

XXX

She had won first place and beat a new record. After the race, she and Fitz meet up in the locker rooms.

"You did it baby!" Fitz said as they hugged eachother tightly.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Coach Grant." She winks.

"Hmmm, baby, you better stop it before someone comes in the room."

"Let them come in and see how much I love you."

"Hmm, I love you too, baby." He said as he gave her a congratulations kiss that she would never forget.

It wasn't the Olympic Games yet but it was her first big race with Fitz by her side as her coach and her boyfriend and that was... something special.


	12. Chapter 12

Friends With Benefits

AN: Short one shot. Mixed point of views. M rated. I needed some Olitz smut lol. Anyways, please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

"Livvie?!" Fitz shouted as he entered her apartment.

"Bedroom!" Olivia shouted back.

"Ohh, shit!" Fitz said shocked as he entered her bedroom.

Olivia giggles as she lays naked on her bed. Her hands fondling with her breasts.

"You started without me. You're going to have to be punished." He said.

"Hmm, punish me then." She smirks.

Fitz practically growls as he quickly gets rid of all his clothing and climbs onto the bed. He kisses her quick.

"Fitz, kiss me." She pouts.

"No, you are being punished." He chuckled.

Slowly, he leans down and puts kisses on her breasts and licks both of her nipples causing Olivia to pull at his curls. He then makes his way down her body. He reaches his destination and inhales her scent. He then moves back onto his knees and takes his dick in his left hand and starts stroking it. Olivia licks her lips. Fitz's dick twitches at the sight of her actions.

"Turn over." He commands.

Olivia does as she's told and moves to the all fours position. Fitz groans at the sight of her ass as he continues to stroke himself. He slowly leans down and lightly bites both of her ass cheeks. Olivia yelps at the unexpected contact.

"You won't start without me again, will you?" He asks.

"... No."

"You mean no, sir?"

"No, sir." She repeated.

"I thought so. But just incase, I am going to give you a few smacks on the ass." He grins to himself.

Olivia turns her head to face him. She can't believe that he's about to actually smack her on the ass. Olivia moans and yelps at the five smacks that he gave her.

"Hmm, I hope that will teach you, Miss Pope." He smirks.

"Yes, sir." She giggles.

"Good." He replies.

Out of nowhere, Fitz enters her from behind. Olivia gasps and grabs the pillow tightly. Fitz gradually sets a pace that is both pleasurable for them. Hours seem to have passed as they both come shouting eachothers names.

"Damn, that was hot!" He says eventually pulling out.

"I know, right." She giggles as she feels his seed oozing out.

XXX

Almost a week later, the two were at it again but this time they were in Fitz's apartment. It wasn't that far from Olivia's apartment and they both had a copy of eachothers keys. They were currently in Fitz's shower with Olivia on her knees.

"Fuck!" Fitz groaned loudly.

Fitz had a hold of Olivia's curls as he thrusts his dick in her mouth. Olivia had a hold of his ass cheeks as she pleasured him. She makes sure to have eye contact with him throughout the entire time. She continues to lick and suck him off until she starts to feel him ejaculating inside of her mouth.

"Fuuuck, Livvieee!" He shouts closing his eyes and thrusting his head back as he comes inside of her mouth.

'She's fucking amazing.' He thought.

"Yummy." She chuckles.

After a short while, Fitz pulls her up and kisses her like she's never been kissed before.

XXX

2 months had passed and it seemed as though they were slowly falling for one another. Their time spent together became longer and their sexual activities became more intense with emotion. They knew what the other person liked and disliked. They would have lazy sex often and just simply lay together on the bed cuddling after they were finished. Today was no exception and they were just simply cuddled up facing eachother after cleaning up from their sexual activities.

"Be with me, Livvie, I want more, be my girlfriend." He says softly.

She stares at him for a short while and Fitz thinks that she's going to reject him.

"Unless you..." He starts.

"I want more too, Fitz, I want you." She grins stopping him talking.

They hugged and kissed for a little while before cuddling and just simply being in eachothers presence. It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship. One that would lead to a life of marriage with children and grandchildren.


	13. Chapter 13

Over

AN: Mostly Olivia's point of view. It happens right after closet gate in season 2. I was feeling the need for some angst so it's very different from my other fluffy Olitz one shots. Don't hate me lol. Please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

"We are done." He simply said as he walked down the hall.

Olivia just stood there as she watched him walk away. The man that she loved so much. Taking a piece of her heart with him. She quickly left the White House and cried herself to sleep.

A few weeks later, it seemed as though she couldn't keep anything down. She would throw up atleast once a day. At first she thought she was just sick but then she realised that it could be something more. Something she wasn't ready to admit.

She was pregnant and the father was none other than Fitzgerald Grant, the President of the United States. We are done. The man who wanted nothing to do with her. After she heard the heart beat and having stared at the sonogram for hours. She decided that she was going to keep the baby and raise it by herself.

Weeks went by as her baby grew inside of her. Olivia moved to a bigger house but was still close to OPA. Her team mostly knew what happened and helped her out. Stephen eventually came back to OPA and to also help her with the baby.

XXX

A couple more weeks later and Olivia welcomed a little baby girl. She was a beautiful little baby with light brown skin. Her name would be 'Lilly Carolyn Pope.'

"She's so cute, Liv." Abby said.

"She's gorgeous." Stephen said.

Her team decided to gave her and the baby some alone and rest time.

"I guess it's just you and me little one. Don't worry baby, it's going to be great." Olivia said stroking her chubby cheeks.

XXX

Olivia decided to cut all ties to the White House. She hardly watched any news about Fitz and was rarely at OPA after giving birth but she trusted her team. She wanted to be with Lilly and give her full attention. At 6 months, Lilly was a clever little baby and was developing quickly.

"Hey Liv." Stephen said as he entered her house.

"Hey Stephen." She smiled.

"She's looking good."

"Yeah, she's so amazing."

They chatted for a short while as they played with Lilly. Eventually, they heard a knock on the door. Stephen got up to see who it was. He looked on the camera and realised that it was secret service.

"Who is it, Stephen?"

"Ermm, Liv, its secret service."

"What?!" She said shocked.

They knocked on the door again.

"I'll open it, but can you take Lilly into the bedroom and keep her quiet please." She says.

"Sure, Liv, be careful."

XXX

Olivia slowly opened her front door and was greeted by Agent Tom.

"Ma'am." He said.

"Can I help you?" She said.

Suddenly, Fitz appeared out of nowhere and was right in front of her.

'Shit, this cannot be happening.' She thought.

They simply stared at eachother as Olivia fought the urge to cry and scream at him. Minutes seemed to have passed as the atmosphere became more tense.

"Hi." He said.

And just like that she shed a few tears but quickly wiped them away.

"Mr President." She formally replied.

"Can we talk?"

"I'm sorry, Mr President, I'm very busy. But if you'd like OPA services, I can contact one of my team."

"Olivia, please."

"Fine, come in."

XXX

He walked inside her door and moved so they sat on her couch. She hoped that he wouldn't notice any of Lilly's things around them.

"I'm sorry, Livvie, please forgive me. I forgive you for Defiance."

"I've already forgiven you so if that's all you want then I think we are done here." She sighs.

"I'm sorry about what happened that day and the things that I said to you but I want you, I want us again. Please, Livvie, I miss you." He said slightly tearing up.

"I need to tell you something and I need for you to understand what kind of position I was in. Don't hate me anymore, please."

"Okay, Livvie, I promise."

"We have a daughter, she's 6 months old and her name is Lilly Carolyn." She says taking a deep breath.

She watches his face as he looks surprised and sad. About 5 minutes have passed and just as he is about to speak, Lilly starts crying loudly from the bedroom.

"Liv, I'm sorry, she won't stop fussing. Shiiiit..." Stephen says walking into the living room and seeing Fitz.

"It's okay, Stephen. Can you give us a moment?"

"Sure, I'll be at OPA if you need me." He says eyeing Fitz as he hands her Lilly.

"Fitz, this is Lilly." She says saying his name for the first time.

Lilly stops crying as she snuggles against her mother. Fitz just stares at her and Lilly. He then starts to quietly sob.

"I understand, Liv. I'm sorry, I wish I could have been there for everything. I want us to try again. I want us to be a family. Please." He says sniffling.

"Okay, Fitz, okay." She agrees after a short while of thinking.

They are both very emotional as they cuddle up together on the couch with Lilly in the middle. They were going to be a family and it was going to be great.


	14. Chapter 14

Mr President (Part 2)

AN: This happens right after the ending of part 1. M rated. The first part of Mr President is on chapter 3. I'm not planning on adding a part 3 but I hope you guys like it. Please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

"Hmm, good morning, Livvie." Fitz said as he woke up.

"Good morning, Fitz." She smiled.

"You're so beautiful." He said as he kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." She blushed.

"Last night was amazing baby, you were amazing."

"Hmm, so were you Fitz." She flirts.

Fitz starts to place kisses on her neck, she moves her neck slightly to give him more access. Slowly, she can feel one of his hands moving towards her lower body. Two fingers enter her as she moans.

'Damn, she's already so wet.' He thinks.

"You like that, Livvie?" He asks in a lowered voice.

"Yesss Fitz." She moans.

He continues to pleasure her for a short while but eventually pulls his fingers out. He moves on top of her but slowly moves down to her centre. He parts her legs wider and dives in.

"Ohh shit, Fitz!" She screams.

Fitz continues to lick her insides as her starts to use his fingers again. Both of Olivia's hands are in his curls. She's pulling at them as she moves her hips against his face.

"Fuuuck Fitz!" She shouts as she comes.

Fitz licks on her juices as she comes. He slowly moves his head up but he is still between her legs. His face has huge grin on it.

'Shittt, I can't believe Fitz, the president of the United States just did that.' She thought while still panting.

"Are you alright, Livvie?" He asks chuckling.

"... Yeah." She giggles.

He moves back on top of her to give her a kiss. Olivia somehow pushes him onto his back and moves to sit on top of him. She moves her hand to his erection and starts stroking him while playing with his balls.

"Livvie..." he groans.

She does this for a short while untill she moves on top of his penis and slids down onto him. Fitz grips her hips tightly. She rides him up and down, faster and faster. Fitz can't keep his eyes off her as she rides him. He moves one of his hands to squeeze her breast.

'I'm in heaven.' Fitz thought.

"Ohh shit, Livvieeee!" He shouts coming.

"Fitzzz!" She screams coming.

Olivia collapses onto his chest as he strokes her back and kisses her forehead. He's still inside of her as they both pant. Slowly, she moves off him and plops to the side of him on the bed. After a short while, they get up to clean. They put some comfortable clothes on but return back to sit on the bed.

"When do you have to go back to the White House?" She asks sounding sad.

"Maybe in 2 hours." He sighs as they cuddle.

"Okay." She simply replies.

"I'm sorry baby, I know it's not easy. You know that I'll call you everyday and come of over whenever I can. Atleast we can see eachother at work." He says.

"It's okay Fitz, really I understand."

They simply chat on her bed untill he has to eventually leave her.

"I love you, Livvie." He says hugging her.

"I love you, Fitz." She replied as she gave him a quick goodbye kiss.

He put his jacket on and headed for her door. He opens the door but quickly looks back at her to blow her a kiss and then he was out the door. Olivia sighs as she gets ready for work, at least she would see him soon.

XXX

True to his word, he called her everyday and tried to come to her apartment whenever he could. At the White House, they were strictly professional unless they were alone. Months had quickly passed as they continued on with their routine.

Olivia and Fitz were in the elevator alone going up to her apartment. It was okay for them to be alone as there were agents already outside her door as well as agents who would take the elevator after them.

They were getting frisky in the elevator. Fitz had Olivia pushed up against one of the walls with her legs wrapped around him. They were making out like teenagers as Fitz pushed his erection against her.

"Hmm, I love you, Livvie." He groans.

"I love you too, baby." She moans.

They eventually got out of the elevator and continued to make out as Fitz pushed her against her door as Olivia opened it with her key. He didn't care that his agents could probably see them. They continued to kiss and moan as they entered her apartment.

"Olivia?!" Someone shouted as Rex barked and broke Olivia and Fitz from their make out session.

"Stephen, what the hell are you doing in my apartment?!" She said shocked.

'Who the hell is this guy.' Fitz thought.

"You gave me a spare key and said I could crash here anytime." Stephen said while staring at Fitz.

"Gosh, Stephen, that was ages ago. I didn't think you'd ever have to actually use it."

"Well, I can leave, clearly you have company." He said still looking at the President.

One of the agents knocked on the door and came into the room.

"Is everything alright, sir?" John said while looking at Stephen.

"It's okay, John, I'm fine." Fitz replied.

Agent John quickly nodded and left the apartment.

"Fitz, this is Stephen, he's one of my best friends from college. Stephen, I'm sure you know President Grant." She said knowing that her secret was out.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Stephen said putting his hand out.

"You too." Fitz said putting on his charming smile as they shook hands.

"Fitz, can I have a moment alone with Stephen?"

"Sure." He said as he kissed her forehead and went to her bedroom.

"What the hell, Olivia? I'd ask how you've been but clearly you're very busy."

"You know a text or a phone call heads up would have been nice."

"What... so he wouldn't come over?"

"I love him, we love eachother." She sighs.

"Are you sure about this, Liv? He's married with children and not to mention he's POTUS."

"Stephen, please." She whispered.

"Fine." He huffs.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"Girlfriend problems."

"Sorry to hear." She chuckles.

"Whatever, Liv." He chuckles too.

"Okay, you can stay for a few days."

"Thanks, Liv. Now can I ask another favour?"

"What now, Stephen?"

"I wanna talk to the President."

Olivia stares at him as she thinks. "Fine but be nice."

XXX

"I'm sorry, Fitz, I had no idea." She said as she walked into her bedroom.

"It's alright, Livvie. He won't say anything will he?" He said hugging her.

"Nahh, Stephen isn't like that."

"Okay."

"He wants to talk to you."

"Man to man?" He chuckles.

"Yeah, I guess." She laughs.

"Don't worry baby, I'll be fine." He said kissing her forehead.

XXX

"Stephen." He said entering the living room.

"Mr President."

"Please, call me Fitz."

"Okay, well let me just say that I hope you aren't just using Olivia. She's one of my best friends and I don't want her to get hurt. I don't care if you are the President."

"You might not believe me now but I do love Livvie, she's my everything. She's amazing and I wouldn't know what to do without her. And if I ever do hurt her, then I wouldn't stop you from punishing me."

Stephen just looks at him untill he eventually speaks again.

"I believe you... for now."

"Thank you." Fitz smiles.

"I'm sure Liv wants you back. Please don't be too loud, I know how thin the walls are." He smirks.

"Noted." Fitz says blushing.

XXX

"How'd it go?" She asks.

"It was fine baby." He says cuddling up to her on the bed.

After a short while of silence, Olivia decides to speak again.

"I love you so much, Fitz and I'll wait for you, as long as it takes."

"I love you too. We're in this together, baby." He said.

"We're in this together." She smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Assistant (Part 2)

AN: Part 1 of this one shot is on chapter 8. Short one shot and M rated. Hope you guys like it. Please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

It had been a few weeks since they found out that she was pregnant. They were so happy. They were currently cuddled up on the bed.

"Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" She asked.

"Hmm, I don't mind as long as they are healthy." He replied.

"What if we have twins or even more?" She says slightly worried.

"Livvie, we will be fine. We have the money."

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried."

"Hey, it's okay to worry. We are first time parents after all." He says chuckling.

"Yeah, I guess." Olivia laughs.

"I won't hurt you if we have sex, right?" Fitz asks.

"No, baby." She chuckles.

"Hmm, okay well then you better hold on." He says smirking.

"Fitz!" She squeals.

Fitz had pulled her into the middle of the bed and straddled her as he pinned her hands above her head.

"Hmm, baby." He said as he rubbed himself against her body.

Before she knew what was happening, they were both naked and ready to go. Fitz opened her legs as he grabbed his erection and thrusted into her.

"Ohh my gosh, Fitz!" She moans as her back arches.

Fitz's hands and mouth were moving everywhere as he thrusted into her faster and harder.

"Hmm baby, take it!" He groans.

Fitz was going for it as he got more aggressive. All that Olivia could do was moan and scream his name as she scratched his back.

"Fitzzz!" She shouts coming.

"Shiiit, Livviee!" Fitz shouts as he comes inside of her.

They simply lay there still connected as they pant to catch their breaths. Eventually, Fitz pulls out and they both clean up.

"If you weren't pregnant already, I might have just gotten you pregnant now." He laughs.

"Shushh, Fitz." She laughs too.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, too." She smiles.

XXX

A few weeks later, they finally found out that they would be in fact having twins. A boy and a girl.

"I can't believe it, Fitz."

"Me too, baby. A prince and a princess." He smiles.

They hugged and kisses as they both slightly started to happy cry. They were both so excited.

"What shall we name them?" He asks.

"Hmm, I don't know, baby."

"I think they should be the same letters or similar."

"Good idea."

"Hmm, how about, Bailey and Baxter?"

"Or what about, Mia and Mason?"

"Or maybe, Lucas and Lilly?"

"Ohh, we need to think of middle names too." He said.

"The list is endless, baby." Olivia said as they both chuckled.

XXX

"Are you on your way home, baby?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah, just leaving Quinn's house now."

"Okay, see you later, sweet baby."

"Bye, Fitz."

Olivia arrived home 20 minutes later. As she opened the door, she was greeted with a candle lit path with petals scattered around. She followed the path and wondered if she had forgotten an anniversary. She reached the end of the path as it led to the garden. There was Fitz already on one knee, holding a tiny black box. He was in the middle of a large heart shape that was made with roses. She was shocked as she slowly walked towards him.

"Fitz?"

"Livvie, baby, I love you so much. I'm so glad that I took over the company from Cyrus. It ultimately led me to you. You stole my heart the moment you walked into my office. And I can't wait for the twins to arrive. You and them will always be my number one priority. So, Livvie, will you marry me?" He said getting choked up.

"Yes, Fitz!" She said with happy tears.

He got up and put the ring on her finger. It was so shiny. He then cupped her face as they kissed and said their I love you's. That night they made love like never before.

XXX

The time had finally come for the twins to arrive. Fitz and Olivia were both excited and anxious. Although, they had nothing to worry about as a few hours later, Olivia had given birth.

"They're beautiful." Olivia said holding them.

"Welcome to the world, Mason Fitzgerald and Mia Faith." Fitz said tearing up.

Family and friends and coworkers were thrilled for them as they welcomed their babies into the world. The only thing now left to do was to finally get married. This was a happy beginning for the Grant family.


	16. Chapter 16

Crash

AN: Short one shot. I wrote this a while back and I wasn't going to post it till later but since the events of 6x11 I thought it was a good idea to post now. Mostly Fitz's point of view. Also, I'm not a doctor. Please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

Fitz was in the residence when he got a phone call. It was from Abby. She was in hysterics as she spoke quickly. After he listened to the call, all he could do was collapse on the couch as he stared at his phone. It was then that Angela walked into the residence.

"Fitz?" She said.

Fitz didn't answer as he continued to stare at his phone. She walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders as she started to rub them. However, Fitz still didn't say or do anything.

"Fitz?" She said again.

"I need to go to the hospital." He said as he stood up.

"Why, is everything okay?"

"No... Livvie is in the hospital. She's been in a car accident with another member of her team. What if... what if she dies?!" He starts to panic.

"Calm down, Fitz. I'm sure she's going to be okay."

"No, I'm leaving now, my Livvie needs me." He firmly says as he quickly leaves the residence.

Angela knew then that she had lost him. But she probably never had him in the first place anyway. She knew that Fitz would always love Olivia Carolyn Pope. And that Olivia would always love Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III.

XXX

He eventually made it to the hospital and walked into her hospital room. She didn't look like Olivia. She looked so weak and fragile. It was just the other week that he was here at the hospital, trying to comfort her about Huck. And now he was here again. About 10 minutes later, the doctor walked in.

"Mr. President."

"What are her chances, doctor?" He asks fearing the worst.

"She's in critical condition, sir, it was a terrible car accident. I would say a 30% chance but for now, she's in a coma and may not wake up anytime soon. I'm so sorry, Mr. President." The doctor sighs.

"Thank you, doctor." He managed to say.

As soon as the doctor leaves the room, he sits on the side of her bed as he starts to quietly sob.

"... Ohh, sweet baby."

XXX

It had been over a month since the car accident and Fitz had come over to her hospital room at least every other day when he could. Sometimes one of her team or Abby and Cyrus and even Mellie and Jake would be there with him, just staring at Olivia, hoping that she would wake up soon.

"Livvie, please just wake up. I want us again. I'm sorry. We'll make it work this time. Just open your eyes." He says tearing up for probably the thousandth time.

Olivia heard everything that Fitz had said in the past month but somehow she just couldn't wake up.

"Baby, please!" He says as he starts to grip her hand tightly.

When nothing happened, he turned around and smashed a lamp which was on the bed side table. He was so angry right now. Just as he was about to start punching and kicking the wall...

"Fitz?!" She gasped as her eyes opened wide.

Fitz immediately froze as he quickly walked towards her bed.

"Livvie?!" He said still sniffing.

"Fitz?" She said looking up at him.

"Sweet baby!" He said as he sat on the bed and hugged her tightly.

"Hi." She quietly says.

"Hi." He grins.

"I heard everything." She says.

"Everything?"

"Everything." She nods as she starts to get tears as well.

"What happens now?" He asks.

"Vermont." She instantly replies with a smile.

He grins as she pulls him down for a very much needed make out session. Next stop: Vermont.


	17. Chapter 17

Date

AN: Short one shot. Mixed point of views. Hope you guys like it. Please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

Olivia Pope was all dressed up for her date. She was already seated at the table as she waited for her date to arrive. Minutes had passed and she realised that he was late. More than half an hour later with no text or a call, she realised that she had been stood up. She sighed as she moved to put her coat on and leave the restaurant. However, at the last minute, she decided to stay and go to the restaurants' bar. After all, she didn't want to waste all of the effort that she put into getting ready for the date.

XXX

Fitzgerald Grant was looking handsome tonight. He had a date. Although, the date turned out to be a disappointment. She was pretty but there was just no connection and at times he found himself getting bored and wanting to go onto his iPhone. He was a gentleman as he said goodbye and goodnight to her but instead of taking her home himself, he got her an uber. He hoped that she would get what he was trying to say. He decided to stay and grab a beer at the restaurants' bar. He sighed as he wondered if there would ever be a woman for him.

XXX

Fitz was ordering his beer when he noticed a breathtaking woman on the other side of the bar. She was drinking red wine but she looked a little sad. The next thing he knew was that he was walking towards her while holding his beer.

"Hi." He softly said.

Olivia looked up and was surprised at how good looking the man was.

"... Hi." She whispered.

"If you don't mind me saying but you look breathtaking."

"Thanks." She blushed.

"Are you okay though, you look a little sad?"

"I'm alright but my date stood me up." She sighed.

"Wow, well he was an idiot. I'm sure any man would be lucky to have you." He smiled.

She stared at him for a moment and wondered how he could be so handsome and kind.

"What about you mister? You look handsome but a little over dressed." She giggled.

"Thanks. I just had a date too but it wasn't what I thought it would be."

"May I ask, why?"

"There just wasn't that connection, you know."

"Yeah, I get you."

They both realised that they had been talking for a little while now but still didn't know eachothers names.

"I'm, sorry I didn't get your name." He said.

"Olivia, and yours?" She smiled.

"Fitzgerald but you can call me Fitz." He smirks.

They chatted for a long while, just about random things as they drank their beer and red wine.

"I know we just met, but maybe you and I could go on a date?" He asked.

"I'd like that." She smiled.

"How did you get here by the way? Maybe I could drive you home?"

'He was so sweet.' She thought.

"Yeah, I'd like that too."

They took eachothers phone numbers and stayed at the bar for a little while longer untill Fitz had to drove Olivia home.

XXX

They talked some more on the ride to her apartment. Fitz was so happy that he finally found someone that he connected so well with. As he neared her apartment, the duo became silent. Olivia wanted to know him more. She felt connected and safe with him like he already knew her.

"Would... would you like to come in? It's okay if you don't." She shyly said.

"If you're okay with it." He smiled.

He was surprised by her request as they were practically strangers to one another. Slowly, they got out of his car and entered her apartment. It was a cute little apartment that definitely suited her personality and style.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"I'm good, thanks."

"How about some red wine and popcorn?" She suggests.

"You sure do like red wine." He chuckles.

"Definitely." She giggles.

They eventually settled on her couch with popcorn and red wine and just simply talked and watched the news.

"Olivia?"

"Yes?"

"May I kiss you?"

"Yes." She whispered.

Slowly, their lips found one another as they kissed. Mouths opened as their tongues slowly dulled. They were both quietly moaning as their hands found one anothers hair. Slowly, they pulled apart, gasping for air as they looked into eachother eyes.

"Fitz." She practically moaned.

'He's amazing.' She thought.

'I found my woman.' Fitz thought.

"I can't wait for our date." She smiled.

"Me too." He said as he quickly kissed her again.

They cuddled up again on her couch as they slowly fell asleep. This was certainly a night that neither of them would ever forget.


	18. Chapter 18

Doctors

AN: A little bit of Greys Anatomy. Mostly Fitz's point of view. Slightly M rated. Hope you guys like it. Please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

"Dr. Grant, a word." Dr. Beene said.

"Sure." Fitz replied.

"I'd like for you to show around a new colleague that's coming over from New York."

"What? Why?"

"You're one of the best and plus I don't want the interns doing it." He chuckles.

"Fine, but he better be a damn good doctor."

"Good."

"What's their name?"

"Dr. Pope."

"He better not waste my time."

"Thanks, Dr. Grant." Dr. Beene smirks as Fitz thinks that the new doctor is a male.

XXX

At lunch time, Fitz was eating at the cafeteria with his colleagues Dr. Derek Shepherd and Dr. Meredith Grey.

"Why do I have to do it? Can't someone else do it?" Fitz said as he angrily ate his food.

"Everyone's busy. I have surgery." Derek replied.

"Yeah, I have surgery and paper work to do." Meredith sighed.

"I'm sure he knows his way around a hospital." Says Fitz.

"I think it's just a formality to show them around." Says Derek.

"Hmm, yeah, make a good impression." Meredith said.

"I guess." Fitz sighed as he continued to eat his lunch.

XXX

'Where is this guy? He's late?' Fitz thinks as he waits by the hospital entrance.

About ten minutes later, he decides to go to the information desk to see if he may have gotten lost or something.

"Can you tell me if a Dr. Pope has arrived and signed in?" He asks the lady at the desk.

"I'm Dr. Pope." Olivia says.

Fitz turns to the side to see a woman standing by the desk. She was mesmerising. Fitz didn't reply as he just stared at her.

"Hellooo?" Olivia asks.

"Hmm, ohh sorry. I'm Dr. Grant, pleased to meet you."

"You too, Dr. Grant." She smiled as they shook hands.

'Her hand is so small and cute.' He thought.

"Shall we get this tour started?" He asks.

"Sure." She smiled.

They walked around some parts of the hospital as they chatted about work. Fitz kept it as professional as he could considering.

"Well that concludes our tour. We're happy to have you on board Dr. Pope." He smiled.

"Thank you Dr. Grant, I think I'll like it here in Seattle." She quietly giggled.

'She's too cute.' He thought.

XXX

"So what's the new doctor like? Is he a nice guy?" Derek asks.

"He is a female." Fitz chuckles.

"Really, what's she like then?"

"She's nice and funny and very professional." Fitz grins.

"Wow, dude, do you like her?" Derek laughs.

"Maybe. She's beautiful and hot, Derek."

"Hmm, maybe you should ask her out soon." Derek winks.

"Maybe." Fitz laughs.

XXX

It had been about two months since Dr. Pope had arrived. She eventually settled into her new role as well as life living on the west coast. Fitz saw that she was an amazing doctor as well as a kind person with a bubbly but sometimes slightly shy personality. He didn't know that he could be so attracted to someone that he barely knew. But he was hoping to change that soon.

"Dr. Pope?"

"Dr. Grant."

"Please call me Fitz."

"Well then Fitz, please call me Olivia." She chuckled.

"Olivia." He grinned.

"What can I do for you?"

"Umm, well... would you like to go out some time?" He nervously asked.

"Dr. Grant..." She whispered.

"Just for coffee or something, please?"

"Umm, okay." She shyly smiled.

"Great." He grinned.

'Yesss!' Fitz internally shouted.

XXX

"Here you go." Fitz smiled as he handed her coffee to her.

"Thank you."

"So have you finally settled in?"

"Yeah but I still have some boxes left unpacked. I've just been so busy at the hospital."

"I can help you if you want?" He suggested.

"You don't have to."

"I want to help and spend more time with you." He smiled as he slowly took one of her hands.

"... Okay." She said as she squeezed his hand.

They spent most of their time holding hands and talking as they drank their coffees.

"I didn't know you lived here." He said.

"Yeah it's a nice area."

"Yeah I live a few streets away." He winked.

"Really." She chuckles.

Slowly, they unpacked the leftover boxes while talking and getting to know one another. Fitz couldn't be happier that she was letting him in her home as well as herself.

XXX

"How was your coffee date?" Derek asks?

"It was great, she's great." He grinned.

"She is great so you better not mess it up, Grant." Meredith says but laughs.

"I promise, I won't." He laughs too.

XXX

Time went by as they slowly got to know eachother. They would go on at least one date a week and would spend time together at the cafeteria during their breaks. Fitz didn't mind taking it slow as he didn't want to rush her and possibly lose her. They were currently at Olivia's house just cuddling and watching TV.

"Fitz, can we talk?"

"Okay."

"I really like you, Fitz."

"I like you too, a lot. But why do I feel like you're breaking up with me?"

"I'm not." She giggled.

"Okay, what's up then?"

"Are we exclusive?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend, Livvie."

"Livvie?"

"It suits you." He smiles.

"I want you to be my boyfriend." She smiles up at him.

A few hours later and it was getting dark.

"I should get home, baby."

"Nooo, stay?"

"Livvie?"

"Sleep over, Fitz."

"Okay."

Slowly, they got ready for bed. Fitz didn't have any clothes so he went shirtless while wearing his boxers. They were cuddling in bed when Olivia decided to straddle him. He didn't say anything as he looked up at her. Olivia was looking down at him and started to move her hands around his chest and six pack.

Fitz was getting turned on. He could feel her slightly grinding on him. They both knew that he had an erection as soon as Olivia decided to take her top off. Fitz couldn't help but stare and touch her nipples. Olivia moaned and started to grind on him harder. Fitz had enough and quickly flipped her onto her back as she giggled.

"Why, Livvie, are you trying to get laid?" He smirked as he straddled her.

"Maybe... Dr. Grant." She laughs.

Fitz groans as he quickly gets rid of their underwear.

"Are you sure, Livvie?" He says completely serious.

"I'm sure, baby." She says as she cups his face.

He slowly strokes his erection and then slowly puts his tip inside of her. Olivia moans as she grabs the sheets. Fitz then quickly pushes all the way in.

"Ohh god, Fitz!" She says as she arches her back.

"Livvie." He groans as he feels her tightness around him.

He then looks into her eyes. She grabs his face and kisses him roughly. He kisses her back as he starts to pull out and push back in. He gradually starts to move faster and harder. Olivia wraps her legs tightly around him as she grabs his curls. Hours seem to pass until they eventually both come.

"Fitzzz!" She screams.

"Ohh shit, Livvieee." He shouts as he squirts his seed inside of her.

He collapses on top of her as they both breath heavily. He's still inside of her as she strokes his curls. He kisses her forehead as he pulls out.

"We're in this together." She said as they snuggled up together.

"We're in this together." He smiled as they both slowly fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Love

AN: Pretty short one shot between Olivia and Teddy and Fitz. I wish something like this happened in season 5. Please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

Olivia was walking around the residence when she heard Teddy crying. She eventually found him with his nanny.

"Libby!"

"Hey, buddy!"

"Can I play with you, pweeese?!"

"Sure, buddy." She laughed.

"Yay!"

"It's okay Jen, I've got him. Why don't you take a few hours off?"

"Are you sure, ma'am?"

"Yeah, sure, take your time." She smiled.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Jen, it's Olivia." She chuckles.

"Ma... Olivia, thank you. Alright buddy, I'll see you later." Nanny Jen smiled as she walked away.

"How about we go into the games room?"

"Awesome!" Teddy replied.

"But first, I think someone needs a good tickling!" She said as she ran after Teddy.

"Libby, nooo!" He screamed giggling.

XXX

Olivia and Teddy spent the next few hours playing in the games room while laughing and just being silly. They played with the Nintendo Wii, his action figures and of course Lego. They had really bonded over the last few months and Olivia was now fully confident around him.

"Libby?"

"Teddy?"

They both laughed.

"Do you love my daddy?"

"I love him very much, buddy." She smiled.

"Do you love me?"

"Buddy, of course I do."

Olivia went over to him and hugged him as she put him on her lap.

"I know I'm not your mommy but I love you very much and I'll always be here for you."

"I love you too, Libby!" He said as he hugged her.

They cuddled up for a little while until they started to play again. They had no idea that Fitz was on the other side of the door listening and watching them bond. He quickly took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, sport!" Fitz said as he hugged him.

"I'm playing with Libby. Do you wanna play with us?"

"Sure, buddy." He smiled.

He went over to Olivia and kissed her forehead as they said a quick hello to one another.

"Daddy, do you love Libby?" He asks.

"I do, buddy, I love her very much." Fitz said as he looked at Olivia.

Olivia smiled as she mouthed back 'I love you too'.

They continued to play with Teddy until he got very sleepy.

"I'll take him." Fitz said.

"Okay, baby."

XXX

After he put Teddy to sleep, Fitz returned to the living room and sat on the couch with Olivia. They quickly cuddled up together.

"Seeing you with Teddy makes my heart burst." He said.

"He's an amazing kid."

"I know now isn't the right time but I can't help but think about you being pregnant... but even if we don't have kids, Liv, I'll love you no matter what." He said looking into her eyes.

Olivia started to slightly tear up as she looked into his eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong? Sweet baby, don't cry please."

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay..."

"I saw a doctor yesterday and I'm... I'm pregnant..."

Fitz stared at her and then grabbed her face as he kissed her until they both needed air.

"Is that why you were late for the dinner?" He asked.

"Yeah..."

"My sweet baby is having my baby." He chuckled.

"A baby... or maybe two babies." She smiled as she kissed him again.

"Two babies." They both grinned.

"I love you, Fitz, so much."

"I love you, too, Livvie, always and forever."


	20. Chapter 20

Honeymoon

AN: 20th one shot woo! Short One shot. Olitz holiday. M rated. Hope you guys enjoy. Please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

"Are you ready, Mrs. Grant?" He winks.

"Hmm, of course, Mr. Grant." She smiled.

"Let's go on our honeymoon!" He's said as they entered the private jet.

It had taken them over 10 years to get married but now they were both ready for their honeymoon. After his presidency, Olivia and Fitz saw a therapist, both separately and together. They both slowly took the time to get to know eachother in a different light. Slowly, they started to build their relationship along with the trust.

"It's gonna be a long flight, baby."

"I still don't know where you're taking me, mister."

"Hmm, well, how does Fiji sound?"

"Fiji, ohh my gosh, Fitz!"

She practically jumped him as she wrapped her hands in his hair as they kissed.

"I've always wanted to go there."

"I know, baby." He grinned.

"Thank you, thank you."

"Come on, let's get ready for takeoff."

XXX

It had been a few hours into the flight and Olivia and Fitz were currently in the bedroom of the plane just simply cuddling.

"I know I've said it before but thank you, baby, for giving us, me, another chance."

"Livvie, you don't have to thank me, it's in the past." He cupped her face and kissed her forehead.

"I know, I just can't recognise the people that we used to be. I'm sorry that I was always running from you, from us."

"I know, baby and I'm sorry again for the stupid things that I did and said." He said as they hugged eachother tighter.

A long while had passed when Olivia decided to speak again.

"I have an idea." She smirked.

"What?" He asked.

"Let's join the mile high club."

"Hmm, Livvie, why didn't I think of that." He chuckled.

"Mr. President, shut up and make love to your wife!" She chuckles.

Fitz groans as he quickly gets rid of their clothes and straddles her naked body. He grabs his hard erection and slowly strokes it.

"Do you want this, baby?" He asks.

"Hmm, yes, Mr. President." She says as she opens her legs wider.

Fitz can easily see her wetness and moans. Fitz then rubs his dick up and down her entrance. Then, suddenly, he quickly pushed inside of her as he grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers.

"Ohh my god, Fitz!" She moans loudly.

"Ohh shit!" He groans.

He starts a rhythm that quickly starts to get faster and harder.

"Yesss, Fitz!" She screamed.

"Yess, Livvie, take this dick, baby!" He groans aloud.

They give eachother slobbery kisses as he thrusts his dick further inside of her.

"Fitzzz, fuuck!" She screams as she comes for the third time.

"Ohh shit, Livvieee!" He shouts as he comes shooting his load inside of her.

He collapses on top of her as she hugs him tightly. They catch their breaths as their bodies are still slightly spasming from their climax.

"Damn, sweet baby, that was amazing."

"I love you, Fitz." She giggles.

"I love you too, Livvie."

They quickly fell asleep after that.

XXX

They eventually landed and arrived at the hotel. They were quickly welcomed and shown their suite.

"Wow, it's beautiful." She said as she looked around.

"Not as beautiful as you, sweet baby." He grinned.

"Why, thank you, handsome." She laughs.

They spent the next week relaxing and visiting tourist sites. The place was beautiful and they were both happy just walking around simply holding eachothers hands. Of course, in their suite, they couldn't get enough of eachother as they would have sex everywhere at least three times a day. Olivia was surprised that she was still walking.

XXX

"I'm gonna miss this place." She said as she looked around the suite.

"Me too." Fitz said as he came up to hug her from behind.

"But I missed my babies, too."

"Come on, let's get back to our babies." He said as he kissed her head.

"Let's go home to Vermont." She smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

New Start

AN: Short little one shot - M rated. Hope you guys like it. Also, go check out my other full story! Please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

Olivia waits for the elevator to arrive. She is currently holding a bag and a box. It was the last little box. She had just currently moved apartments and was getting settled in. This was her new start. She quickly gets in and just as the doors were about to close, a tall man enters the elevator.

The man smiles at her and she smiles back at him. They stay in silence as the elevator moves upward. Eventually, the door opens on her floor and she moves to get out but so does the man. She's a bit confused at first because there was only two apartments on the floor. But then she realised that this man must be her neighbor.

"Hello, I'm Olivia, I must be your new neighbor." She politely greets.

The man stares at her for a few seconds and then speaks.

"I'm Fitz."

"Nice to meet you."

"Welcome to the building." He says as he smiles and walks into his apartment.

He seems nice and handsome, she thought as she entered her new apartment. She couldn't wait to decorate the place and make it her new home.

XXX

It had been about two weeks since she moved in and let's just say that it has been a nightmare. Fitz would often have his friends over and would play music. The music was very loud and she had trouble sleeping or concentrating on anything. Is he doing this on purpose? Maybe this is why he didn't have a neighbor in the first place, she wondered. She decides to confront him as she knocks on his apartment door.

"Hi, Olivia." He casually greets.

She had a hard time replying as he was practically naked with short boxers on and very disheveled hair.

"Like what you see?" He smirks knowing that she was checking him out.

"Huh... what? I came by to say could you please keep down the noise."

"I shall try to."

"Thank you."

"Now, is there anything else that you wanted?" He asks as walks right up to her.

She could smell his masculine sent and could practically touch his chest hairs and abs.

"You're beautiful and sexy, you know."

"Ermm... thank you."

"You're welcome." He says as he plays with the ends of her hair.

"I should go, I'll see you around." She quickly says.

"Bye, Olivia." He replies as he grabs her hand moves it up and down his torso.

She gasps as she stays in place for a couple of seconds but then moves away to enter her apartment.

XXX

Ever since their encounter a few days ago, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She hated him but she also wanted him. She decided to just go for it as she knocked loudly on his door.

"Yes, Olivia, how may I help you?" He smirks.

"Ermm... I..." She stutters.

"Tell me what you want, little lady." He seductively asks.

"... I want you!"

Immediately, he walks up close to her and picks her up. He places kisses around her neck and face until he eventually reaches her mouth. She returns the kiss and wraps her legs around him as he moves them into his apartment and bedroom. He moves them to a wall as he grinds his hard erection into her.

"Fitz." She moans.

He puts her down as he moves away slightly.

"Take off your clothes." He commanded.

Olivia is dripping with need as she obeys his command. Slowly, she peels off each clothing item. Once she is done and naked, Fitz too starts to take his clothes off but this time, he does so a lot more quickly.

'Damn, his dick is huge.' She thought.

Fitz pulls her onto the bed and straddles her body. He instantly kisses her lips as she moans while their tongues invade each others mouths. They make out for a long while until Fitz finds her opening and quickly thrusts his penis into her. She could cry as he filled her up. He groaned as her walls felt so good around his dick. Slowly, he moved out and then back into her. His pace starts to get faster as he pounds into her.

"Fitz!"

"Scream my name, baby!"

"Faster, harder!"

"Hmm, I'll give you faster and harder!"

"Yes, Fitz!"

This went on for what felt like hours. Olivia didn't think sex could ever be this good. It was ironic that she asked him to keep the noise down when the whole building could probably hear them both moaning and groaning loudly.

"Shit, Livvie!" He says as he feels her walls squeezing his penis.

"Ohh, Fitz!" She screams as she comes on his dick.

"Liv, fuuuck!" He groans loudly as he explodes inside of her.

He collapses on top of her as she strokes his curls and back while they both pant for much needed air. He nuzzles her neck as he places kisses there.

"I hate you." She smirks.

"I hate you, too." He grins as he pulls her closer and kisses her.


	22. Chapter 22

Arrangement

AN: Random one shot idea. This is kind of like another alternative reality for Olitz. Hope you guys like it. Please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

It had been a month since their parents had made them both get married to one another. They were both 25 years old and their parents had arranged this since before they were born. They both had a love and hate relationship with their parents. They had known each other their whole life but they were more like distant acquaintances.

"Fitz... can we talk?"

"Sure." He sighs.

They were in their newly bought house which was big enough for ten people. They tried to avoid each other as much as they could. They sat on the couch but far away from each other.

"It's been a month and I thought that maybe we could at least be friends."

"I guess."

"I know that we both share a hatred towards our parents."

"I agree." He chuckles.

"... And I know that they'll expect at least two grandchildren."

"I know." He sighed again.

"I know it's not ideal but we have the money and we'll love them regardless."

"I agree with what you're saying, Olivia, but what exactly are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that... we should get to know each other better. I mean, we'll have to eventually have sex to create children."

"I don't hate you, Olivia, I just feel terrible that we're both stuck in this situation. I try to avoid you because I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, but I do agree with you. We need to at least be friends."

"Thank you, Fitz."

"Do you hate me?" He asks.

"Of course not, Fitz. If anything, we should be united against our parents."

They smile at each other for the first time in a long time. They were on their way to friendship.

"Okay, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Would sleeping in the same bed be uncomfortable for you? I say this because I think that it would help the process."

"I think... if you think that's a good idea, then we should try it. I also think that we should spend more time together just talking or even just being in the same room as each other."

"Okay, then."

"Okay, good."

"I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

That night they both came home from work and had a nice dinner with some chatting. They moved their things into the main bedroom and got ready for bed. They were both nervous but they both knew that it was the right thing to do.

"Which side do you sleep on?" He asks.

"The right."

"Good, because I like sleeping on the left." He smiled.

Slowly, they moved onto the bed and faced each other. It was a weird feeling now that they were sharing a bed.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Yeah."

They stared at each other in silence. The moonlight was shining through a small space in the curtains.

"Do you think we'll be good parents?"

"Olivia, we'll be so much better than our parents, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled.

"Goodnight, Olivia."

"Goodnight, Fitz."

XXX

It had been a couple of months since they had agreed to become friends. They now liked spending time together and would often go on little dates. They would give each other pecks on the lips or the cheek and hold each others hands. At night, they would sometimes cuddle and fall asleep holding each other. They both knew that their relationship had moved past friendship.

"I think we've made good progress."

"Me too."

They were snuggled together in bed. They hadn't been intimate yet but they both felt like they were ready.

"Fitz, do you think we're ready?"

"I think we're ready." He smiled.

They slowly undressed and took in their naked bodies. They kissed as Fitz moved to straddle her. He looked at her as he entered her. She felt so warm and tight.

"Fitz..." She gasps.

"It's okay, baby."

They slowly made love as Fitz thrusted in and out of her. They both loved the feeling of finally being connected to one another.

"Yes, Fitz!"

"Fuck, baby!"

They continued to moved as they screamed each others names and they finally came together. It was explosive and satisfying.

"That was amazing."

"It definitely was, baby."

"Baby?"

"Ohh, you don't like it?"

"No, I like it, Fitz." She smiles.

They cleaned up and snuggled up again as they said goodnight and slowly fell asleep.

XXX

It had been a few weeks since they first had sex and a few days since they last had sex.

"Fitz?"

"Yes, Livvie?"

That was her nickname now and she loved it and they loved each other but hadn't said the words yet. They were sat in bed, cuddled up as they watched TV.

"I went to the doctors yesterday."

"Is everything okay?" He asks concerned.

"Yeah, ermm, I'm actually pregnant."

"Really?!"

"Yes!"

She starts happy crying as he cupped her face and kissed her passionately.

"We're having a baby!"

"We're having a baby."

"You know that I love you, right?" He softly says.

"I love you too, Fitz." She smiles.

"I love you, Olivia and I already love this baby."

"We're having a baby." She repeated.

They still hated their parents but they would be forever grateful to the arrangement that they made. I guess it was a weird way to fall in love with someone, but they probably would have found their way to one another anyway.


	23. Chapter 23

Sweet

AN: Mostly Olivia's point of view. M rated. Hope you guys like it. Please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

Olivia Pope owned a little bakery that had just opened a few months ago. Business was booming and she couldn't be more happier. She was currently singing aloud in the shop by herself as she was tidying up before planning to close. It was then she heard the bell which meant that a customer or someone had entered her shop door.

"We're closed! She shouted.

She moved to the front area of the shop and was shocked to find four men wearing suits.

"Ma'am." One of them said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just about to close." Olivia said.

A fifth man suddenly appeared from behind two of them. Olivia gasped as she realised who it was.

"Can you spare some time for one more customer?" He grinned.

"I... yes, Mr President, of course, it would be an honour." She stammered.

President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. He was one of the first single men to be elected as President in a very long time. He was the most eligible bachelor in the world. It didn't help that he was younger and was very handsome.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Olivia Pope, sir."

"Well, Olivia, I've heard so many great things about this place that I knew I had to come and see and taste it for myself." He smiled.

Olivia had goosebumps at the way he said her name. She also wanted to moan at the way he said 'come' and 'taste'.

"Of course, sir, let me get you some samples."

"These look great." He grinned.

"Here you go, sir."

"Wow, they do live up to the hype." He chuckled.

"Thank you, sir."

"They're so delicious."

Olivia just smiled at him as he tasted some samples.

"Can I have your number?" He asks after a short while.

She almost wanted to scream yes but played it off and tried to be cool.

"I have a business card." She said as she handed him one.

"Does it have your personal number on it?"

"Ermm... yes."

'He wants my personal number, ohh my gosh.' She thought.

"Good." He winked.

'Ohh gosh, he winked.'

"I'd like to buy some to take home."

"Of course, sir."

"You know you can cut the sirs and the Mr President." He smirked.

She didn't know what to say as she handed him the food.

"You don't have to pay, sir. It's on the house." She smiled.

He slowly walked up to her. Her eyes widened as he was so close.

"I want to." He looked into her eyes.

"How about next time."

"Hmm, you can definitely count there being a next time." He smirked.

'Ohh gosh, is he flirting with me?'

"Okay..."

"Well, it was lovely to meet you." He said as he took her hand and kissed the back of it as he looked into her eyes.

Olivia almost stopped breathing.

"You too, Mr President." She smiled as she tried to not pass out.

He winked at her and then he was gone, along with his secret service agents. Olivia eventually closed the shop and went home and dreamed about him.

XXX

It had been two days since that night. Olivia hadn't told anyone about it yet. She wanted it to stay a secret for a little while longer.

"Olivia Pope." She said as she answered her phone.

"Hi." A voice said.

"Hi." She gasped as she realised that it was him. He was calling her.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, Mr President, how are you?"

"I'm great, now that I am talking to you."

She was surprised that he said that. She could also sense his smile over the phone.

"I don't know what to say, sir."

"I'm sorry if I'm being too forward but I heard you singing when we came in and then I saw you and I don't know... I came into your bakery wanting some sweet treats but I came out of there wanting something else."

'He wants me?!' She thought.

"Mr President..." She breathed.

"Please call me Fitz."

After a short while of silence she decided to speak again.

"... Fitz." She whispered.

"Go on a date with me, please?"

"... Yes." She said after some thought.

"You won't regret it." He chuckled.

"Okay..." She laughed too.

"I'll see you soon, Olivia."

"Goodbye, Mr... Fitz."

"Bye..." He said as he hung up.

"Ohh my goddd!" She screamed laughing.

XXX

It was the day of their date and Olivia couldn't be more nervous. She was quickly shown to the residence by one of the agents. She saw him standing in the living room, looking handsome in his casual clothes.

"Hi." He said smiling.

"Hi... I brought some treats." She smiled as she handed him a box.

"Wow, thank you." He said taking the box and putting it on a table.

They stared at each other for a short while. Olivia didn't know what to do. She couldn't believe that she was on a date with him in the residence of the White House. Fitz walked up to her and then took both of her hands and kissed them.

'This man...' Olivia thought.

He then walked even closer and wrapped her hands around him just as he too wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad you're here." He softly said as he looked down at her.

"Me too." She whispered as she looked up at his handsome face.

He hugged her tightly and then kissed her forehead. He then moved away but took one her hands and held it as he moved them around the residence.

"Come on, dinner is served. I wasn't sure what you wanted so I ordered a mixture of things."

They walked into the dining area and was greeted with a table full of food.

"Ohh my gosh... Fitz, this is too much."

"Never." He simply said.

They ate while still holding hands and talked about everything and nothing.

"The food was amazing." She said.

"Hmm, what about the company?" He smirked.

"Hmm, he was alright, I guess." She giggled.

Fitz laughed too.

"Let me give you a tour of the main residence."

After the tour, they ended up at the Truman balcony.

"Wow!" Olivia said as she walked towards the rails.

Fitz came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as he hugged her body. His head was nuzzled next to her neck as he breathed her in. Olivia moaned as she closed her eyes and intertwined their hands.

"Be with me, Olivia."

She knew that their relationship would be difficult considering that he was the President. But she also knew that they could be so much more. He then turned her around and cupped her face.

"Yes." She simply said.

He eventually leaned down and kissed her. They made out for what felt like hours. They were on the Truman balcony just kissing. It must have looked like the ending of a romantic movie. But to them, it was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

XXX

A couple of weeks had passed since their first date and Olivia couldn't be more happier.

"Hi." She said as she picked up her phone.

"Hi, baby." He replied.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, I'm sorry I've been so busy, baby."

"Fitz, you're the President, it's okay."

"I know but you're my girlfriend." He sighed.

Every time he said baby or girlfriend, she felt like she was dreaming that he, of all people, wanted her to be his. Olivia sighed too but didn't reply.

"Come over, come to the White House, baby."

"... Okay."

"I'll see you later, sweet baby."

'Sweet baby... that one was new.' She thought.

"Bye." She replied.

XXX

A few hours later, she went over to the White House.

"Miss, Pope." His assistant, Lauren said.

"Hello, Lauren." She smiled.

"You can go straight in, ma'am." She smiled.

Olivia thanked her and walked through the Oval Office door. She had only been inside a few times and every time was mesmerising. Fitz was sitting at his desk and grinned when he saw her. She went to stand near him but Fitz had other ideas. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down so she was sitting on top of him in his chair.

"Fitz!" She squealed.

"Hmm, you smell amazing."

He then grabbed her face and kissed her. They had been starved of each other for a couple of days and had missed each other. Olivia moaned as she grabbed his curls. They were both out of breath when he pulled away.

"Let's go to the residence." He winked.

"... Okay." She agreed.

"Lauren, I'll be out of the office for a few hours. Miss Pope and I have some catching up to do."

Olivia blushed as he said that.

"Yes, sir." Lauren smiled. She really liked Miss Pope.

XXX

"Eeek, Fitz!" Olivia squealed as Fitz threw her softly on his bed.

"You're in my bed." He smirked.

'I'm in his bed...' She said to herself.

Fitz then moved to straddle her. He bent down to kiss her. Immediately, she wrapped her legs around him as she indulged in the kiss. She could tell that he was turned on as she felt his erection poking against her.

"Hmm, I want you, Fitz." She moaned.

"Hmm, you have me, sweet baby."

He quickly got rid of their clothing. She was mesmerised by his amazing body. Her eyes then widened as she saw his long erect penis. Slowly, she moves her hand up and down his chest as she looked up at him. She saw that he was smirking as his penis twitched. He then bent down to kiss her again but this time he quickly entered her.

"Ohh, Fitz!" She gasped.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

She doesn't answer him but instead she kisses him as she opens her mouth and their tongues play. He then almost pulls out, only to slam back into her.

"Ohh my gosh, yesss!" She moans.

"Olivia..." He groans.

"Faster, harder, baby!" She says.

He does exactly what he's told and moves faster and harder. It seems like they are making love for hours.

"Fitzzz!" She screams.

"Ohh my god, Livvieeee!" He shouts coming.

He collapses on top of her as they both pant loudly. He's still inside of her when he moves his head up slightly.

"I love you, Olivia." He said looking down at her.

"I... I love you too, Fitz." She smiled as she cupped his handsome face.


	24. Chapter 24

Stay

AN: Short one shot that came to mind. Hope you guys like it. Please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

"Hey, Liv!" Abby said as she opened her front door.

"Hey, Abbs." She smiled as they hugged.

"It's been forever since you've slept at my house."

"I know right!"

"Let's go put your things in my room."

Off they went to Abby's bedroom and chatted.

"So, where are your parents?"

"Ohh, they're out but will be back later."

"Okay, cool."

"You wanna chill in the swimming pool?" Abby asks.

"Yeah, sure."

They changed into swim wear and lounged around in the swimming pool. About two hours passed before her father came home and was accompanied by another man. Abby and Olivia were chilling on floats. Olivia could feel the man staring at her and her body. She felt hot and tried to avoid his glare.

"Hey, daddy, uncle Fitz." Abby said.

"Hey." They both greeted.

"Fitz, this is Abby's best friend, Olivia."

"Hello." They shyly greeted each other.

"Abby, your uncle Fitz will be sleeping over for a couple of days. There's a problem with something in his apartment building."

"Yeah, that's cool."

Abby's father and uncle left them to be, but not before Fitz shortly turned around and looked at Olivia. Olivia gulped. Damn, he was hot.

"How old is your uncle? How come I've never met him before?"

"He's 35 and he just recently moved back here."

"Ahh, cool." She said as she played it cool.

She wondered if he was single. She wasn't sure how to act around him. He was 15 years older. Olivia and Abby continued to relax and hang out. She had dinner with Abby, her parents and her uncle. They couldn't keep their eyes off each other. It was like they had silent conversations with their eyes.

XXX

Later that night when everyone else was asleep, Olivia went downstairs to get a glass of water. She was surprised when she saw him also getting a glass of water.

"Hi."

"Hi."

They just met and neither had ever felt such a strong connection. She slowly moved around him to get some water.

"Can't sleep?" He asks.

"Yeah, got thirsty. What about you?"

"Same."

They stood in silence as they drank water. There was so much tension. He put his glass down and moved to leave the kitchen but then turned around to face her. They stared at each other until he put his hand out for her to take. She was shocked. She put her glass down as she continued to stare at him. She eventually walked up to him and took his hand. He grinned at her as they silently walked outside to the guest house. They sat on the bed as he held her hands.

"I don't know why I'm so drawn to you." He said.

She didn't answer him but instead cupped his face and kissed him. He immediately returned the kiss. Slowly, clothes were being taken off as they moved to the middle of the bed. She straddled him and sank down onto his erection.

"Shit." He moaned.

"Fitz..."

"Ride me." He commanded.

"Yes!"

She too moaned as she started to ride him. She starts moving faster as he thrusted from underneath. She became powerless to his thrusts as he hugged her tightly and thrusted. All she could do was moan against his neck as he groaned in her ear. After a long while, they were both ready to burst.

"Olivia!" He grunted.

"Fitz!" She screamed.

They were both breathing deeply as they held onto one another. Fitz eventually pulls out as they were cuddled up in silence. They could both feel their mixture of fluids. After a long while, Olivia sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. She needed to clean up and get back to Abby's bedroom. She was about to stand up when he rubbed her naked back.

"Wait..."

"What?" She turned around to look at his handsome and satisfied face.

"Stay."

They looked into each others eyes, his eyes were pleading for her to stay. There was a long silence as she thought.

"I'll stay... just for a little bit longer."

She slowly moved back to cuddle with him. He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her forehead. What they were feeling was pure bliss. They stayed silent for a long while, just listening to each other breathe.

"I should go..."

"Okay." He sighed.

"I'll see you later." She weakly smiled.

"And we'll talk about this?"

"Okay." She agreed after some thinking.

He smiled as he kissed her forehead and eventually let her leave the bed.


	25. Chapter 25

Time

AN: Since people liked the one shot - Sweet (Chapter 23) I may or may not do a part 2 or consider doing a short story. I originally wanted it to be a story but I wrote it ages ago when I thought I wouldn't have time, so I just wrote the idea down and made it a one shot. Anyway, another short one shot. Post one minute couch scene in 1x06. Definitely one of my favourite scenes. I balled my eyes out when I first watched it. I hope you guys like it. Please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

Olivia puts on his blazer and smoothed it as he turns around. They smiled at each other as they sadly said their goodbyes.

"Goodbye, Olivia."

"Goodbye, Mr President."

He was out the door as Olivia turned around and started to tear up. It always hurt so bad when they had to say goodbye to one another. She quietly sniffled.

Meanwhile, Fitz was outside her apartment door waiting for the elevator. His heart was heavy. She was the love of his life.

Eventually, the elevator came and opened but Fitz stood still as he looked to the floor.

"Mr President?" Tom asks.

"I... I can't leave." Fitz says.

"Sir?"

"One day, Tom."

"Sir?"

Fitz turns around and knocks onto her apartment door. He can vaguely hear Tom speaking to other agents. Olivia slowly opens the door, looking confused.

"Fitz?"

She says with tears in her eyes. Fitz looks at her with a smile and so much love in his eyes.

"I... I couldn't just leave you. We need one day, just us."

"But what about everything else? Cyrus and Mellie will kill you."

"I don't care, Livvie. You're the love of my life."

Olivia quickly pulls him inside of her apartment and closes the door. To hell with Cyrus and Mellie, she thought.

"Take me to bed." She commands.

"Whatever my Livvie wants." He smirks.

He swiftly picks her up as he heads to her bedroom. He puts her down on the floor as he kisses her lips. Clothes are quickly being taken off. They hadn't seen and touched each other in months. They missed it so much.

"I want you, Fitz."

"Shit, me too, Livvie."

He moved her onto the bed. She lays down as he straddles her body. Slowly, he enters her as their lips passionately collide. They both missed this feeling.

"Shit!"

"Fuck, Fitz!"

"Yes, baby!"

"Harder!"

He starts thrusting into her harder and faster. It was something animalistic. All Olivia can do is to simply take it as she screams. No other man had ever made her feel what she was feeling right now.

"Livvie!"

"Fitz!"

She is squeezing him tightly as he continues to pound into her. They both quickly come as they groan and scream out each others names. They're both out of breath and feeling sweaty.

"I love you so much, Livvie."

"I love you too, Fitz."

XXX

The next morning, they woke up pretty tired as their day and night was spent on chatting as well as having multiple rounds of sex.

"Good morning, Fitz."

"Good morning, baby."

For a short while, they stayed cuddled up in silence. Waking up together was something that they both cherished.

"I'm sorry about everything." He sadly says.

"Fitz, it's okay. We both knew what the situation was."

"What happens now?"

"We'll get through this together, baby."

"Okay."

"Wait for me, Olivia."

"I'll wait for you, Fitz."

"One minute?" He asks.

"One minute." She grins.

They cuddle up in bed facing one another. Their naked bodies colliding. Just one minute, they both thought. Their eyes filled with so much emotion. He softly rubs her back as she plays with his chest hairs. They both happily sigh.

"I should go." He says.

"You should go." She replies.

"I'll see you soon, okay."

"Okay..."

"And answer your phone." He jokes but is serious.

"Yes, Mr President." She giggles.

"I love you, Livvie."

"I love you too, Fitz."

They loved each other, they really did. They hugged and quickly gave each other pecks on the lips as they said their goodbyes once again. Fitz quickly got changed and was out the door again.

Time was never on their side. Forever was never enough for either of them. But at least they would always have their one minute moments.


	26. Chapter 26

Sweet (Part 2)

AN: Part one of this one shot is on chapter 23. Mostly Olivia's point of view again. Hope you guys like it. As usual, please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

"Livvie, can I talk to you?" He slightly shouts.

Fitz was sitting down on the couch in the living room, he was reading some briefings as Olivia was coming in from the bedroom. She was now getting used to being in the residence. She had little items lying around and some clothes in the drawers.

"Hi."

"Hi."

They both grinned at each other as Fitz stops reading and Olivia moves to straddle his lap. She gives him a few pecks on the lips as he holds her hips.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asks.

"I wanted to talk about us."

"Okay..."

Olivia became slightly nervous. She wondered why he wanted to talk about their relationship. Maybe he didn't want her anymore and was going to break up with her.

"Well, we haven't been together for that long but..."

"Are you breaking up with me?" She interrupted.

"No! Sweet baby, no, I am not breaking up with you." He said softly.

"I'm sorry..."

"What are you sorry for, baby?"

"I don't know... jumping to conclusions I guess."

"Why would I break up with you? The other week we just made love for the first time and we both said that we loved each other." He smiled.

"I know..."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Fitz."

"I was going to ask what you thought about going public. I know most of the staff here at the White House know who you are but people outside of it don't. We don't have to do anything right now but I'm ready to show the world that I am in love with an incredible woman."

She felt silly now for asking if he was going to break up with her. She was so in love with this man and clearly, he loved her too.

"Fitz..." She blushed.

"Just think about it."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"I'm ready if you are. I want the world to know that we love each other."

He grins and surprises her by quickly pulling her in for a deep kiss that left them both breathless.

"I believe that we have a public date to plan, soon to be Mrs Grant."

"Mrs Grant?" She gasps.

"Of course... where did you think this was going?" He smirks.

"I... I don't know what to say." She shyly smiles.

"It's okay, Livvie, you don't have to say anything but I just wanted you to know my intentions."

"Okay..." She whispers.

She couldn't believe that he had just said that. Of course, that was what she eventually wanted but she didn't think that he would just blurt it out. That would mean that she would become the First Lady. FLOTUS. They would eventually have children and become the first family.

'This man... he was just amazing.' She thought as she smiled.

XXX

The next few days were carefully planned and the press were told that the President would be seen going on a date with his girlfriend. The couple wanted it to be simple and they eventually chose to go to a restaurant in town.

"Baby, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." She smiles.

"You look beautiful."

"So do you, handsome."

They left the White House and jumped into the limousine and headed to the restaurant. They were dressed casually because they wanted to be seen as a normal couple. Olivia's family and friends knew that she was dating someone but they didn't know who. She wanted him all to herself before the media and everyone else found out.

"Wow, there's so many reporters and people outside."

"They all want to see you, Livvie."

He gives her a kiss on the cheek before hoping out of the limousine. He holds his hand out for her to take. She momentarily shocked at the flashes of cameras and the noise of people shouting questions.

"Mr President, who is your girlfriend?!"

"Wow, they look gorgeous!"

"How long have you been together?!"

"Ma'am, who are you wearing?!"

"It's okay, Livvie."

He whispered in her ear before kissing her on the cheek again. They hold hands as they smile and walk towards the restaurant.

"We made it." She giggles.

He smiles at her as the staff show them to their table. It was a private room which had a clear view of the city and the moon. They both ordered what they want as soft jazz music plays in the background.

"Are you okay? I know that can be overwhelming."

"I'm good, Fitz, don't worry."

They ate while chatting and laughing. They held hands and fed each other some desserts. After a while, Fitz stands up and puts his hand out.

"Can I have this dance?" He grins.

"Of course, Mr President." She giggled.

They were very close as they slowly danced around the room. After a short while, she puts her head on his chest as he softly hums to the music.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

The press and people outside didn't seem to have moved as they walked back to their limousine. They both politely just smiled and waved to the press and the people.

"Ma'am, how was the food?!"

"Did you enjoy your date?!"

"Mr President, how did you two meet?!"

"Are you two headed to the White House?!"

When they returned to the residence, Olivia looked at her phone and saw that she had practically hundreds of missed calls and texts. Some were from family and friends and some were unknown. She would have some explaining to do, she thought.

"I had a wonderful time, Fitz."

"Me too, baby."

"How about you take me to bed, Mr President."

"Whatever my Livvie wants." He smirks.

They quickly got undressed and made love all through the night. The couple were pretty sure that the staff and secret service heard them being a little bit too loud.

XXX

Olivia went home to her apartment a few days later. She opened the door and was shocked to find a lot of her family and friends inside.

"Look who finally showed up." Maya Pope said.

"Momma... what is everyone doing here?" Olivia said.

"I believe it has something to do with a certain President." Abby, one of her best friends said.

"Ohh gosh, I knew this was coming."

"Why didn't you answer any of our calls or texts?"

"Because I wanted to stay in the bubble for a little while longer."

"Ohh, sweetie."

"So, when do we get to hear the story?"

Olivia chuckled and began to tell everyone how they met, how they became a couple and just how amazing Fitz was.

"Wow." Practically everyone whispered.

"Yeah, I still can't believe it sometimes." She chuckled.

"What about the bakery?"

"I'll still keep it but if and when the time comes, I trust my staff to look after it while I'm gone."

"Well, you guys look great together."

"Thank you."

"Well, it looks like we have a future First Lady in the room."

"Ohh, stop it." She blushes.

XXX

6 months later...

"Ma'am, the President would like to meet you in the residence." Lauren said.

"Ohh, okay, thank you, Lauren."

Olivia walked from the Oval Office to the residence. She thought that she would meet him in his office to have some lunch. She walked in and was shocked to find a path of rose petals.

"Fitz?!"

She got no answer so she just decided to follow the path. She wondered if she was forgetting some anniversary or other event. She arrived at the balcony where there was more flower petals and candles around. She gasped as she found Fitz wearing a tuxedo. He was on one knee and holding an open ring box.

"Hi."

"Hi." She chuckled with tears in her eyes.

"I never thought that I would find love and happiness, that's why I ran for office as a single man. My life changed when I walked into your bakery and heard you singing. When I finally saw you, I knew that you were the one. I love you so much, Olivia. You're the love of my life. Will you marry me?" He smiled.

"Yes! Yes, of course!"

He proudly puts the ring on her finger. She connects their lips as he picks her up and spins her around. He finally puts her down as they grinned at each other.

"I'm getting married!" Fitz shouts from the balcony.

"Take me to bed, husband." She chuckles at him.

"Yes, wife." He winks.

He picks her up again and moves them towards the bedroom. Olivia makes it difficult as she devours his lips and tries to grind on him. They quickly get naked before moving to the bed.

"You're so beautiful."

"I'm yours, forever."

Fitz couldn't take it anymore. He was aching to be inside of her. He moves on top of her and slowly enters her. She wraps her legs tightly around him as she grabs his ass and pushes him closer to her.

"Ohh god, faster!"

"Fuck, Livvie."

He moves fast and harder until they are both sweating and yelling each others names as they come hard. Fitz collapses on top of her but doesn't pull out as they both pant for air. They stay silent for a short time as they just cuddle.

"Ohh god, that was amazing."

"You're amazing, Fitz."

"I love you, Mrs Grant."

"I love you too, Mr Grant.

"I hope you're ready for round two because I am." He smirks.

"Bring it on, Mr President."


	27. Chapter 27

Stay (Part 2)

AN: Part one of this one shot is on chapter 24. I wish I wrote more for this when I first posted this one shot. Anyways, I hope you guys like it. As usual, please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

Olivia woke up early and decided to go for a morning swim. She sat up in bed and turned to see that Abby was still sleeping. She couldn't believe what happened last night. She had slept with Abby's uncle who was 15 years older than her. She slowly and quietly made her way down to the swimming pool and did a few laps. Swimming was by far her favourite activity to do. After a few laps she came up for air in the shallow end.

"Hi."

"Fuck, you scared me."

"I'm sorry." Fitz chuckled.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I heard you."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going for a swim too."

"Someone could see us."

"I don't care."

Olivia looks at him like he's crazy. Fitz ignores her and jumps into he pool and swims towards her.

"What are you doing?" She asks again.

"I thought we were going to talk about last night."

"Look... I don't know what happened but it can't happen again. We barely know each other, you're Abby's uncle and you're a lot older than me."

Fitz swims closer to her and traps her against the pool wall. He pushes himself against her and moves her legs around him. She moaned as she could feel that he was turned on.

"Last night was amazing and I know that you felt it too."

"Fitz, please..."

She tries to move from his grasp but she just ends up grinding against his hardness. Fitz groaned as he started placing kisses on her neck.

"Kiss me, Olivia, you know you want to."

"We can talk inside the house..."

"Kiss me." He says firmer.

She looked into his eyes and just decided to go for it. She connected their lips and quickly deepened the kiss. Before they knew it, he was taking off her bikini bottoms and she was pulling off his swimming trunks.

"Are you sure, Livvie?"

"Yes, Fitz." She moans.

Fitz quickly entered her and started thrusting immediately. Olivia could do nothing but wrap her body around him and take his thrusts. All you could hear was their moans and the water sloshing around.

"Kiss me." He says again.

She immediately obliged and fused their lips together. They were both getting really close.

"Faster..."

Fitz thrusted as fast and hard as he could. After a couple of minutes, they were coming and chanting each others names.

"Ohh god, Livvie." He groaned.

"Fitz!"

She realised that she was being loud so she bit his shoulder. She then moved to kiss his lips.

"You're amazing." He grins.

"Thank you." She grins too.

He slowly pulled out and kissed her forehead before they quickly put their swimming clothes back on.

"We should go before someone sees us."

"Good idea."

"I'm sure everyone will be awake soon."

"I have to go to work soon so I'll see you later, okay?"

"Hmm..."

"Livvie?"

"Yes, later..."

He smiles at her and gives her a quick kiss on the lips before he leaves the swimming pool and heads to the guest house to get ready for work.

'Why can't I resist this man?' She thought as she sighed.

XXX

That night, Olivia sneaks out of Abby's bedroom to go to the guest house. She finds him on the bed just wearing nothing but his boxers and watching television.

"Come here." He smiles.

She moved to the bed and wrapped an arm around him. They just cuddled for a little while as they watched television.

"I realised that we didn't exactly talk this morning." She says.

"I know." He chuckles.

"So, let's talk."

"Okay."

"I don't know why but we have this weird connection and I can't seem to resist you." She says.

"I feel it too. We just met but I've never felt anything like it before."

"I know but how would this work? You're Abby's uncle and you're a lot older than me."

"I'm not that old." He chuckles.

"Answer the question, mister."

"We can be a secret or we can tell people, whatever you want. I really like you but if after tonight and you still don't want this, then I'll understand and I'll leave you alone." He sighs.

"Fitz..."

"Can we just have tonight?"

"Okay."

They smiled at each other as Fitz turned off the television and moved them so that she was on her back and he was straddling her. They kissed passionately for a long time before eventually taking off their clothes and making love once again.

"I'm so close, Fitz." She moans.

"Come for me, baby." He whispered in her ear.

Eventually, they both came loudly as they looked into each others eyes. It was a beautiful moment and it felt like they had been doing this for a long time. Shortly after, they cleaned up and moved back to cuddle in bed. They stayed silent for a little while before Olivia moved to look into his eyes and after a long while of staring, she softly kissed his lips. She decided that she was going to give them a chance. He was a great guy and the thought of never seeing him again made her feel sad.

"I want you, Fitz. I want this."

"So, we're in this together?" He asks with hope in his eyes.

"We're in this together." She grins as she connects their lips again.


	28. Chapter 28

Young

AN: Teen Olitz one shot. Mostly Fitz's point of view. Hope you guys like it. Please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

Fitz arrived at the Pope house and knocked on the door.

"Fitzgerald, come on in." Maya Pope greets.

"Hello, Mrs Pope."

"Are you here to see the birthday girl?"

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled.

Fitz had just turned seventeen years old a few months ago and now it was Olivia's turn. They had known each other for most of their life and were best friends.

"You can go upstairs, I'm sure she's ready by now."

"Thanks, Mrs Pope."

"You know that you can call me Maya." She smiles.

"Okay... Maya."

Fitz headed upstairs to Olivia's bedroom. He was about to walk in when he noticed through a small gap that she was almost naked. She was in a light pink bra and panties. He knew that she was beautiful and has had a crush on her for the past few years. They were best friends and he didn't want to ruin that or possibly get rejected. He watched her slowly get dressed before he took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

"Hi."

"Fitz!"

She ran to him and gave him a tight hug. He smiled as he breathed in her scent. She smelled amazing.

"Happy birthday, Livvie."

"Thank you." She grinned.

"I have your presents in my car."

"I can't wait to open them."

"Come on, I'm taking you to the beach."

"Really?"

"Yeah... unless you don't want to."

"No, I'm excited."

Olivia packed some beach wear as they headed downstairs and got inside Fitz's car. She squealed as Fitz handed her the presents. There was a medium sized teddy bear, a silver jewellery set, and a shopping and spa gift card.

"This is too much. Thank you so much, Fitz. I love them."

"You're welcome, Livvie."

She quickly hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Fitz blushed as he started to drive to the beach.

"I thought that we could have a picnic."

"It's perfect."

They found a spot to lay the blanket and basket. Fitz had packed some of Olivia's favourite foods and drinks.

"To being seventeen." Fitz announced.

"Cheers." She giggled as they drank their fizzy drinks.

They ate and talked about everything and nothing. Being with each other was always so easy. Fitz knew that it was more than just a crush.

"Wanna take a walk?"

"Sure."

They were walking side by side when Fitz suddenly felt Olivia hold his hand. There was a spark that went through his body. She intertwined their fingers tightly as they continued to walk. Fitz didn't know what to think or do. Should he say something or make a move?

"Olivia?"

"Yes?"

They had stopped walking now and faced each other but they were still holding hands. He looked down at her and admired her for a few moments. He had to take a chance.

"Do you... I mean, will you go out with me, as boyfriend and girlfriend?" He nervously asked.

She pulled her hand away and his heart dropped. She was going to reject him and say no. He wanted to bury himself in the sand.

"Fitz... Fitz, look at me."

He eventually looked at her. His eyes were sad. But he was surprised when she moved closer to him and cupped his face.

"Just being with you would have been a present enough... I love you, Fitz and I would love to be your girlfriend." She grinned.

"Really?!"

"Yes." She chuckles.

"I love you too, Livvie." He grins.

He picked her up and spun her around as she laughed. He was so happy. She didn't reject him. They were together now and he planned to keep it that way for a long time. He grabbed her face and kissed her for the first time. He groaned when she opened her mouth and forced their tongues together.

"Take me home, Fitz... I want us to be each others firsts."

"Are you sure? What about your parents?"

"They'll be at work till later."

"Okay, baby."

The next thing they knew was that they were on Olivia's bed. They were naked but nervous and excited at the same time. They admired each others bodies before Fitz takes a condom out from his wallet and wrapped himself.

"Are you still sure, Livvie?"

"I'm sure." She shyly smiled.

He grabbed himself and slowly pushed into her. He watched her face as she gasped and moaned. Once he was fully inside, he hovered above her and kissed her passionately. He started slowly and then built up the pace of this thrusts. They were moaning and groaning loudly as they finally came. This moment was everything for them. Nothing else seemed to exist except them.

"You're amazing, Fitz. I'm glad that we're finally doing this."

"Me too, baby, it was long overdue."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They cuddled and kissed for the rest of their time together. They even made love once again before Fitz eventually had to leave because her parents would be home. It may be too soon but he couldn't wait for them to get married, have children and grow old together.


	29. Chapter 29

Young (Part 2)

AN: A continuation of the last one shot. I wrote big time jumps so that we could see how they progressed in their relationship. Hope you guys like it. Please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think. Also, go check out my new story - The Choice :)

XXX

Olivia and Fitz had been together for a couple of months now and life was great. They were still best friends and fell more in love with each other everyday. Being young and in love just simply felt amazing.

"Hi, Fitz."

"Hi, Livvie."

"Happy nine months anniversary." She giggled.

"Happy nine months anniversary." He repeated with a smile.

"So, what exactly are we doing today, mister?"

"It's a surprise, baby."

"Give me a clue, please." She said as she gave him puppy eyes.

"Hmm, okay... well, we are having dinner afterwards."

"I already know that." She huffed.

"Water." He chuckled.

"Water?" She repeated confused.

"Yes, now hurry up and get ready."

"Yes, Mr Grant." She flirts.

Almost one hour later, they arrived at the beach. The beach was always a special place for them because it was where they had their first kiss and where everything had changed for the better. Fitz walked them down to an area of the beach that Olivia had rarely been to.

"How do you feel about jet skiing and parasailing?"

"Really?! I've always wanted to do that."

"I know." He grins.

"Thank you, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Come on, let's go." He says as he tugs at her hand.

Olivia squealed as they were lifted high up in the air. Fitz laughed and quickly kissed her. It was a beautiful view from above but he would always rather look at her. After that, they went jet skiing and raced each other. It was a wonderful day and it wasn't even over yet. She was so happy and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with this amazing man.

XXX

6 years later...

They had both eventually graduated from high school and college. It was a long road but they finally made it and now Fitz was practically itching to ask her something important. Something that he wanted to ask her since they first made love on her seventeenth birthday.

Olivia entered their apartment that she shared with Fitz during college. She looked around at the boxes and smiled. They would be moving to a bigger house soon. She walked further inside and found a note attached to the teddy bear that Fitz had given to her on her seventeenth birthday. The note said 'Meet me on the rooftop. - Love Fitz.'

She smiled as she wondered what he was up to. The rooftop had a chill area for college students. She wondered if there was a leaving party going on. She opened the door and gasped. Fitz had decorated the area with candles and flower petals. He was down on one knee smiling as he held up a ring. There was a banner behind him that said 'Will you marry me, Livvie?'

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Yes, Fitz!"

She was crying and laughing as she ran to him. They hugged and kissed as he placed the ring on her finger.

"I can't wait for us to be husband and wife." He grins.

"Take me to bed, Fitz."

"God, yes, baby." He groaned.

With all of the kissing, they somehow made it back to their apartment. Soon, they were naked and making love. This woman underneath him was finally going to be his wife. They smiled at each other before Fitz's thrusts gradually got faster and faster.

"Come for me, wife."

"Yes, Fitz!"

"Livvie!"

They were both completely satisfied as they came loudly and panted for air. Fitz pulled her to sit on him as they both admired her ring. They talked about their future and made love several more times that night before eventually going to sleep.

"Good night, I love you."

"Night, baby, I love you more."

XXX

2 years later...

Olivia entered their house and walked into Fitz's office just as Fitz was getting off the phone.

"Hi."

"Hi, baby."

"I have a present for you."

She walked over to him and handed him a small thin box.

"What is it?"

"Open it." She grins.

"Okay..."

He cautiously opens the box and pulls out a baby onsie that said 'I love daddy'. He stared at it for a little while.

"Liv?"

"Yes?"

"I love daddy." He whispered.

"I'm pregnant."

He jumps up from his chair and kisses her passionately. She giggles as he lifts her up and spins her around. He was grinning so widely that it hurt his mouth.

"We're having a baby!"

"We're having a baby." She repeated.

"I can't wait to have more children and grow old with you."

"Me too, Fitz."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To do some baby shopping." He grins again.

"Isn't it a bit too early for that?"

"Never, Livvie. We should start now."

"Well, if you say so, husband." She chuckles.

"Let's go, Mrs Grant." He eagerly said as he pulled her out of their house.


	30. Chapter 30

Party

AN: Olitz during the first campaign. I tried to make it very smutty. Hope you guys like it. Please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

Fitz was mesmerised. The way that she swayed her hips and the way she laughed was perfect. He had been watching Olivia for a while now. She was dancing with a group of other staff and volunteers. The Grant campaign was throwing a party as a thank you for all the hard work that they have done.

Ever since Olivia had walked into his hotel room that night, he hadn't been able to get enough of her. She was amazing inside and outside. He couldn't help but fall in love with her. He was hard as a rock as he drank his beer and watched her dance. Luckily, he was sitting at a table that covered his lower body.

His happy face dropped as a man started to dance very close to her. He could tell that he wanted to touch her and grind against her. Fitz was definitely not having that. He looked around the room and noticed that everyone seemed busy or drunk. He decided to get up and dance with her.

"May I cut in?" He says.

"Sure, Governor Grant." The man nervously said.

He pulled Olivia from behind and started to dance with her. Olivia gasped and momentarily froze.

"Fitz..." She whispered.

"Don't worry, sweet baby, no one will notice us."

He felt her shiver as he whispered into her ear. She nodded and started to grind against his erection. She did this for a while until he turned her around.

"Hi."

"Hi."

They both smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. They were slow dancing now, even though the music was upbeat. He badly wanted to kiss her but dancing this close was already reckless enough.

"Come with me."

"Where are we going?" She asks.

"Somewhere more private." He winks.

He looked around the room and made sure that no one was paying attention to them. He then dragged her out of the room to the hallway. He looked for somewhere to go before he eventually found a room that was an empty lounge. He quickly kissed her and locked the door.

"God, baby, you were amazing on the dance floor." He groaned.

"Thank you, Governor Grant." She blushed.

"I want you so much."

Olivia pulled away from him and he almost frowned before he realised that she was moving to her knees. His penis twitched from anticipation. Olivia quickly removed this pants and boxers before stroking his member. He was twitching and already leaking. She looked up at him and smirked before she swallowed him.

"Ohh fuck, Livvie!"

"Do you like it when I suck your dick?"

"Shit! You know I do, sweet baby." He panted.

She bobbed her head up and down as he gripped her hair. She was so good at sucking his dick that he almost ejaculated into her hot mouth. He pulled her up and kissed her hard as he started to take his clothes off.

"Take off your clothes." He commanded.

She smirked and slowly took her clothes off. Her panties were soaking and were the last to go. She smirked as she threw them at him. He chuckled as he caught them and inhaled her scent as he groaned. He then picked her up and threw her on a couch and straddled her body.

"Kiss me, Governor..." She seductively said.

He happily obliged and passionately kissed her. He pulled away after a while and headed straight for her core. She was shaking in anticipation. He smirked as his mouth and tongue dived in.

"Fitz! Ohh god, baby!"

The next couple of minutes were a blur as she came loudly, while pulling at his curls. Luckily, the music from the party was probably drowning out their noises. Fitz was grinning as he pulled away with fluid dripping down from his mouth area.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm great... but I still want you." She panted as she stroked his penis.

Fitz groaned and nodded as he slowly entered her. She felt so warm and tight. He eventually starts thrusting faster.

"Fuck, Livvie." He groans.

"Yes, Fitz, harder!"

Fitz started to fuck her harder. Their skins were slapping loudly. She was practically screaming as she gripped his body. It felt like hours had gone by before Olivia was once again coming. This time, she squeezed his penis and made him come inside of her. He continued to thrust into her until all of his seed was inside her. Fitz was sweating as he eventually pulled out of her. He grinned proudly when he saw his seed dripping out of her. They were silent as they both heavily panted and came down from their orgasms.

"That was fucking hot!"

"It definitely was." She giggled.

"Sleep with me tonight."

"Fitz..." She sighed.

"Please, we don't have to do anything. I just want to hold you while we sleep and then wake up together."

"Okay." She smiled.

"Okay." He grins.


	31. Chapter 31

Maid

AN: Probably another cliche one shot but ohh well. I wasn't sure on who I wanted Fitz to be but either way it would have turned out the same. Hope you guys like it. Please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

Olivia had just finished cleaning and tidying up one of the rooms in the residence. Next on the list was the master bedroom. She casually hummed and made her way to the room. She wasn't nervous because they had told her that no one was in the residence. She gasped as she entered the room and found President Grant casually reading in bed with only his boxers on.

"I'm so sorry, Mr President, they told me that I could come in here." She said with her head down.

"Wait." Fitz said.

She couldn't believe that she was seeing him like this. At 45 years old, he was really fit and handsome. The President took his glasses off and looked at her intently. She was so fired, she thought. She had only started a few weeks ago because another maid had retired.

"Would you like anything, sir?"

"You're new here. I've never seen you before." He stated.

"Yes, sir."

"Don't worry, you're not fired." He chuckles.

"Thank you, sir. I'll just come back later." She said.

"Wait, you can work while talking to me. I could use the company." He smiled as he quickly put his pyjamas on.

"Are you sure, Mr President?"

"Please, call me Fitz. What's you're name?"

"... Olivia."

"Olivia... that's a beautiful name."

"Thank you." She blushed.

She slowly moved around and started to do her job. She was a nervous wreck as she could feel the President staring at her while she worked. They're both silent for a while before Fitz speaks.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 30 years old, sir."

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"I mainly swim or read."

"Both great hobbies. I sometimes like to swim as well."

They chatted on and off about random things. There wasn't much to do so after around 15 minutes she was finished.

"All done, sir. Again, I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"Don't worry about it, Olivia. It was nice meeting you." He smiles.

"You too, Mr President." She said as she left the bedroom.

XXX

It had been a few days since their encounter. Fitz couldn't stop thinking about her and he couldn't wait to see her again. There was just something about her. He hoped that she didn't think that he was a creepy old man who wanted to talk to her.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Mr President, hi." She says.

She was surprised to see him. She seriously had a crush on him after their encounter. For the past couple of weeks he would always try to know when and where she was working so that he could just see her and talk to her. Sometimes he would ask her to meet him in the Oval Office or in the residence just to chat and eat something with him. They were friends but Fitz knew that she was more than that to him.

XXX

Fitz invites her over for dinner as a thank you for her work and being a friend. Mellie was away so he didn't have anything to worry about but he didn't care anyway. They had dinner and chatted like best friends.

"Here, try this."

They were now having desserts and Fitz offered her a slice of his cheesecake. He was getting turned on as she slowly opened her mouth to receive the spoon.

"That's delicious." She hums.

He looks at her and notices a little bit left on the side of her lips. They were sitting on the couch when Fitz decided to move closer and cup her face. She gasped as he looked into her eyes and kissed the left over cheesecake. She kissed him back and slowly moved her hands to his cheek and curls. They kissed for a long while until Fitz pulled her onto his lap and she felt his erection. That was when Olivia pulled away, panting from the kiss.

"Fitz, you're married and you're the President."

"I don't care."

"I'm nobody, I'm just the help."

"You're more than that to me, Livvie."

"But, I..."

"Tell me that you want this just as much as I do."

"Fitz, please..."

"Tell me the truth, Livvie, because I can't help myself around you anymore."

"I... I want this. I want you." She whispered after a short while.

They both smile before pressing their lips together. Both of them couldn't believe that this was finally happening. They both had wanted it since the moment they met.

"I want you, Olivia."

"You have me... take me, Fitz."

He grins as he picks her up and plops her down onto his bed. She looked so beautiful. He slowly made his way to her as they both took their clothes off. Olivia really thought that she was dreaming all of this.

"Ohh, Fitz."

"Fuck, baby."

They both moaned as he quickly entered her. Both closed their eyes at the sensation that they were feeling. He was so big and she was soaking wet. He eventually looked into his eyes as he started thrusting hard. He moved faster as they kissed passionately. Their breaths became shorter as the sweat built up from their bodies and they eventually needed to come.

"Come for me, Livve."

"Fitz..."

"You like that?"

"Ohh yes!"

A few more thrusts and she came arching her back as she moaned his name in his ear. He too grunted her name over and over as he came hard. They both panted for air as they laid there just replaying in their minds what happened.

"That was amazing."

"You're amazing."

"Am I sleeping over tonight?"

"Definitely."

"So, what happens now?"

"It's just the beginning, baby." He grins before he kisses her again.


	32. Chapter 32

Maid (Part 2)

AN: Another chapter to Maid. Hope you guys like it. Please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think. Also, let me know if there's anything that guys would like to specifically read :)

XXX

Fitz had just entered the residence when he noticed Olivia out on the balcony. It looked like she was tidying up and setting something. He quietly walked to her and then wrapped his arms around her from behind. She gasped but then smiled and leaned into him as she realised who it was.

"Hmm, hi, baby."

"Hmm, hi, mister."

They had been together now for a few months and they both loved spending time with each other. Although spending time together was only in the parameters of the White House, Blair House and Camp David. They still loved every second of it and they were slowly falling in love with one another.

"I missed you."

"You saw me this morning." She giggles.

"I still missed you, Livvie."

"Come here." She says as she turns in his arms.

She smiled and kissed him. Fitz moaned as he pushed her closer to him and moved his hands to squeeze her ass. Slowly, they made out on the balcony until they were both breathless and their hairs were a slight mess.

"I have to get back to the Oval." He said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Okay... Mr President." She flirts.

"Don't tempt me, woman." He chuckles.

She chuckles too before she pulls him in again for a few short kisses. She loved kissing him.

"Bye, baby."

"Bye, Livvie."

XXX

Olivia would be off for a couple of days so Fitz decided that he would visit her one day at her apartment. He eventually arrived and knocked on the door. The door opened and a man appeared. Fitz slightly frowned but then smiled and remained calm.

"Mr President." Harrison greets shocked.

"Hello... I'm sorry, I must have the wrong apartment."

"Who are you looking for, sir?"

"... Olivia Pope."

"Ohh yeah, she's here... Liv!" Harrison shouts into the apartment.

Fitz wondered who this man was in her apartment. He was slightly jealous because he knew that she had a life outside of him and the White House. A few moments later, Olivia appeared at the door.

"Hi." She smiled but is shocked that he's actually at her apartment.

"Hi." He smiled back.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Come in."

He casually entered the apartment. It was slightly awkward as he just looked around. Harrison was so shocked and confused as to why the President was here.

"I like your place."

"Thanks... by the way, this is Harrison, my cousin."

"Nice to meet you, sir." He says.

"You too."

They shake hands as Fitz is relieved to find that he is just her cousin. He knew that he was being silly considering that he was married but that didn't matter.

"So, what brings you by, sir?" Harrison asks.

Olivia and Fitz both look at each other and realised that they would have some explaining to do. Fitz nodded to her as Olivia sighed.

"Fitz, can you go into my bedroom while I talk to Harrison."

"Sure, Livvie."

He nodded to Harrison before he kissed Olivia on the forehead and made his way to her bedroom. Harrison was now even more shocked at what he just witnessed.

"Olivia... what the fuck is going on?!"

"Harrison..."

"Tell me that I'm just really high and imagining all of this."

"You're not..."

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"No... we haven't told anyone."

"How did this even happened?"

"It just did, okay..."

"He's the President and he's married, Olivia."

"You think that I don't already know that!"

"You're in love with him aren't you?" Harrison softly asks.

"I... yes, I'm in love with him." She said as she realised that she was.

"Ohh, Liv... please just be careful. I don't want him to just use you and then throw you away when he's finished. I don't want you to get hurt, okay."

"I love him, Harrison, I'm in too deep already. Whatever does or doesn't happen, I know that I'll still love him."

Meanwhile, Fitz needed to go to the bathroom so he thought that he would just quietly go. When he exited the bathroom he immediately stopped as he heard what Olivia just said. His heart pounded and went faster. She was in love with him. He smiled as he knew that he was in love with her too. He decided to wait until they stopped talking or until Harrison had left the apartment.

"Ohh, Liv." Harrison said as they hugged each other.

"Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't... I should go home. I guess I should say 'have fun'." He smirks.

"Shut up." Olivia chuckles.

"Later, Liv!" He said as he left the apartment.

She chuckles again as she shuts the door. She turns around and jumps as she sees Fitz standing so close to her. She thought that he would still be in the bedroom.

"Jeez, you scared me." She laughs.

He walked up to her and cupped her face and stroked it. He grinned and kissed her a few times.

"I love you too, Livvie." He softly says.

She gasped as she realised that he must have heard their conversation. She grinned and practically jumped him as she kissed him again.

"I love you." She smiles.

That night, they made love all through the night. Their love making had become more intense and it was amazing. They had finally said 'I love you' to each other and that's all that mattered in the moment.


	33. Chapter 33

Boss

AN: This little idea came to mind. Some olitz smut so it's M rated. Hope you guys like it. As usual, please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

"Fitzgerald, can you come to my office, please." Olivia said through the phone.

"Of course, Miss Pope."

A few minutes later, Fitz walks into her office and greets her. They were both working late at night and it seemed like they were the only two left inside the office.

"How can I help you?"

"I want you to fuck me."

"What?!"

Fitz was shocked. His boss did not just say that to him. She was a few years older than him but she was definitely hot.

"You heard me."

"Miss Pope..."

"Please call me, Olivia."

"Livvie..." He decided to say.

"Hmm, I like that."

"You do?"

"Yes, now come here." She commands.

Fitz gulped as he walked slowly towards her. She got up from her chair and moved to sit on her desk. She then opened her legs wide. Fitz gulped again. He was so turned on that he found it hard to walk, literally.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Ohh, I'm sure."

He couldn't take it anymore. He quickly got rid of his pants and boxers before he got rid of her skirt and panties. He moved closer in between her legs and slowly moved his dick to her wetness. He was kissing her neck before he slowly pushed into her.

"Ohh god!"

"Livvie." He groaned.

She was so wet and tight. Olivia pulls him closer and connects their lips. Fitz eventually starts moving in and out of her. He hoped that they wouldn't break her desk. In and out, he moved faster.

"Ohh shit!"

"You like that?" He asks.

"Yes!"

They continued to fuck each other hard and fast on her desk. Neither of them cared if anyone came into the room or heard them.

"Fitz, I'm coming!"

"Fuck, me too... Shit, Livvie!"

Olivia came silently screaming as he ejaculated his seed inside of her. They both panted for much needed air as they slowly gave each other pecks on the lips. They could feel their mixed fluids dripping down. After a short while, Fitz eventually pulls out as they cleaned up and got dressed.

"That was amazing, baby."

"Fuck it definitely was."

"I think you should come to my office next time." He smirks.

"I do miss that desk of yours." She giggles.

"Hmm, don't tempt me again."

"Okay... okay." She laughs.

"Let's go home."

"Yes, Mr Grant."

XXX

They shortly arrived home and greeted the nanny. It was late at night so the kids were already asleep by now.

"Thank you, Charlotte. Were they behaving?"

"They were perfect as usual." She replied.

"Thanks again. Have a good night."

"You as well." Charlotte said as she left the house.

"Let's go check in on Jerry and Karen."

The couple made it to the kids' bedroom. Jerry and Karen were four year old twins and they still wanted to share bedrooms. It was so cute. They were the perfect kids.

"We made beautiful kids."

"Yes we did."

"Let's go to bed, I want some more Fitzy time."

"Hey, you may be the boss at work but I am the boss in the bedroom." Fitz says.

"Ohh, I know you are." She smirks.

They went to their bedroom and got ready for bed. They didn't put any clothes on because it would just be pointless.

"Come here."

"Are we having round two?"

"You know we are, Mrs Grant."

He only ever called her Miss Pope whenever they were doing that certain role play. It was how they really met, except Fitz was the one who seduced her.

"You know what I want." He says.

She smirks and gets on her knees. She strokes his erection a few times before eventually covering it with her hot mouth.

"Ohh shit, yes, baby."

He grabs her hair as she slowly bobs her head and one hand moves to caress his balls.

"Wait... fuck, stop. I don't want to come yet."

She grins as he pulls her up and places her onto the bed. He quickly moves in between her legs and enters her.

"Fitz!" She gasps.

"Take it, Livvie."

They both moan and groan loudly as Fitz strokes faster and deeper into her. Olivia can't help but tightly grab his curls and back.

"Yes, Fitz, I'm gonna come!"

"Come for me, baby."

"Fitz, fuck, Fitz!" She chants as she comes hard.

She's still coming tightly around his dick and eventually brings Fitz to come hard as well.

"Fuck, Olivia!"

He shouts as he shoots his load inside of her. He continues to slowly pump into her until he has nothing left to give. He gives her sloppy kisses before eventually pulling out.

"I think I just got you pregnant again."

"We shall see, mister."

"What if it's twins again?"

"The more the merrier."

"Good answer."

"Let's go to sleep."

"Night, baby, I love you."

"Goodnight, I love you too."


	34. Chapter 34

Tour

AN: Short one shot. I wasn't sure how to end it because I didn't want it to be too long but I hope you guys like it anyway. As usual, please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

"Hey, uncle Cyrus."

"Hey, kiddo, how are you?"

"I'm great. What about you?"

"Busy as usual."

"Well, you are the chief of staff." She chuckles.

"How's your job, Liv?"

"I love teaching. My class this year is really special."

"That's great."

"So, when does my special tour start?" She squealed.

She couldn't believe that she was in the White House. She had always wanted to visit and Cyrus made her a promise that he would show her around if he ever worked there. Their families were close and so, Olivia grew up with Cyrus as more of a second father figure.

"How about now?" He laughs at her eagerness.

"I'm excited." She grinned.

"Let's go."

"Will I get to meet the President or anyone else important?"

"I'm important." Cyrus said as they both laughed.

Just as they both stood up, the office door opened and in walked the President himself. Olivia thought that she was going to faint or something. He was more handsome in real life than on the television.

"Cyrus, I need you to... Oh, hello, am I interrupting something?" Fitz says.

He was surprised to find an unknown woman in Cyrus' office and he was even more surprised at how beautiful she was. He also noticed that she seemed to be shocked at seeing him.

"Not at all, sir. This is Olivia Pope, she's a family friend and I promised her a tour of the place."

"Hi."

"Hi."

They shook hands as they grinned at each other. Meeting and touching each other made them both feel overwhelmed with desire. Fitz quickly decided that he needed to spend some time alone with her.

"I don't mind showing Miss Pope around while you take care of a few things for me, Cyrus."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"It's okay, I'm not busy right now."

"Alright, I'll see you both later." He said as he left the room.

She couldn't believe that this was really happening. She was both nervous and excited to be around this handsome man.

"Are you sure, Mr President?" She gulped.

"It would be my pleasure, Olivia." He winks.

They walked side by side as he showed her the west wing and then some of the main residence. He talked about some of its history as well as chatting and getting to know one another. Olivia still couldn't believe that she was being shown around by the President himself. After a while, he ended their tour on the balcony.

"Last stop." He smiles.

"Wow, the view is simply beautiful."

"I totally agree with you."

Olivia was standing next to the balcony rail and Fitz was just behind her. She was admiring the view but he was admiring her instead. She was just so beautiful and her personality was even more attractive. Slowly, he moved towards her. The side of their arms were touching as he leaned against the railing too.

"I bet you're here a lot of the time."

"Yeah, sometimes I just like to sit and think out here."

"It must be quiet and calming."

"It definitely is, Miss Pope."

They were both silent for a little while as they looked at the view in front of them. Both were nervous and wasn't sure what else to say.

"Thank you for the tour, Mr President, I know that you're a busy man."

"You're welcome." He grins.

"I guess I should go. Thank you again, sir." She shyly smiled.

She was just about to move past him when he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back against his chest. He needed to touch her and kiss her, badly.

"Wait..."

"Mr President." She gasps.

He didn't reply as he lowered his head and kissed her awaiting lips. They both moaned when their mouths opened and their tongues began to duel. Olivia quickly moved her hands to his curls as he moved his hands to her hips and pushed her closer to him.

"Say my name." He softly commands.

"... Fitz." She whispered.

He grinned as he took her hand and pulled her to sit down but he sat down first and he pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her again as his hands moved to squeeze her ass cheeks. She gasped and moaned as she started to grind against his hardness. Being in each others arms was simply amazing.

"Am I dreaming?" She breathed.

"No... this is very real." He whispered.

He then grinned at her before he connected their lips once again. And that was how her secret relationship with Fitz began. With him being the President and also married, it was a difficult situation but they just couldn't help themselves as they both quickly fell in love with one another.


	35. Chapter 35

Money

AN: Random one shot that came to mind. I love a meet cute. Hope you guys like it. Please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

Fitz was on his way to work when he saw the sign for the beach. He drove past it all the time but today he somehow felt compelled to go. He didn't really need to go to work everyday but he liked to. At 35 years old, he was a millionaire who owned businesses and companies all over the world. He was very rich but he wasn't the arrogant and snobby type of guy.

He parked his sports car and took his shoes and socks off. He walked on the beach until he found a spot to sit on. He untied his tie but kept it around his neck. So, there he was in his expensive suit just staring out into the ocean. He suddenly felt lonely and yearned for someone to share his life with. In his trance, he didn't notice a dog jumping into his lap and chewing on his tie. He was surprised but stroked the dogs fur.

"I'm so sorry, mister... Max, come here, boy!" He suddenly heard.

"Hey, boy, is your name Max?" He says to the dog.

He turned to see a woman running towards him with a leash. He was speechless as he just stared at her. She was simply gorgeous.

"Here, please take this." She hands him some cash.

"What's that for?"

"Your tie looked expensive and my dog just chewed it up."

"It's alright, I didn't like it anyway." He chuckled.

He couldn't believe this beautiful woman. He laughed inside because he definitely didn't need the money but of course she didn't know that. He felt like meeting her was somehow fate.

"Please, mister, just take it."

"How about another deal?"

"... Like what?" She asks confused.

"Go on a date with me?"

"What?! We literally just met and I don't even know your name."

"Well, I'm Fitz and you are?" He grins.

"Ermm... Olivia." She blushed.

"Olivia... that's a beautiful name, it definitely suits you." He smiled.

"Thank you." She blushed again.

"So, how about that date?"

"How do you even know that I'm single?"

"Well, are you?"

"I... hmm... okay, when?"

"How about now?"

"What?!" She slightly shouts.

"We can have some breakfast... or would you prefer something else?"

"I have my dog..."

"Don't worry, I know just the place. Unless you want to take him home?"

"I don't mind." She shyly says.

"Okay, let's go." He grins.

"I parked my car here..."

"It's okay, I'll take you back."

They walked silently to his car. Olivia was shocked at how fancy his car was but she didn't say anything.

"Where are we going?"

"Not too far."

They shortly arrived at a little diner. He smiled as he opened the car and restaurant door for her.

"Mr Grant, good to see you." An employee said.

"Hey, Tracy, how are you? Do you mind serving us?"

"I'm good and of course not, sir."

"Looks like you're a regular here." She giggled.

"You could say that." Fitz smirked.

They shortly ordered and the food quickly arrived. Max was on the floor with some of his food as well.

"So, this is the part where we get to know each other."

"Well, I would like to know more about who Olivia is."

"Well, I'm 25 years old and I'm a nurse. What about you?"

"I'm 35 years old and I'm a business man."

"That explains the expensive suit and car." She chuckles.

He smiled as they continued to eat and get to know one another. He felt happy and relaxed. Normally, his dates wouldn't want to go to some diner for a date but that was because they knew he was rich. They eventually finished and drove back to the beach.

"I had a good time, thank you."

"Me too... Can I get your number?"

"Ermm, sure." She shyly says.

"I like you, Olivia." He smiles.

"I like you too." She smiled back.

He walked her to her car and said that he would call her. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips. He smirked when she looked speechless.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Olivia."

"Okay... bye, Fitz." She whispered.

XXX

2 years later...

It wasn't until a few months into their relationship that Olivia finally found out that he was a millionaire. Of course she knew that he had money but she didn't know how much. He was scared as to what would happen when she did find out but nothing really changed after that and he was glad. In the past, women always saw him as an unlimited bank account but of course, Olivia was very different.

"Good morning, Livvie. Happy anniversary."

"Morning, handsome. Happy anniversary."

They were currently in a London hotel suite because Fitz had business to attend to and he asked Olivia to come so that they could celebrate their anniversary.

"I think that we should celebrate with some morning sex." He winks.

"I agree, Mr Grant." Olivia seductively said.

They passionately kissed one another as their hands moved everywhere. They were already naked and it wasn't long before Fitz entered her and started thrusting quickly.

"You feel amazing, baby."

"Shit, Fitz. Harder, baby!"

He nuzzled her neck and groaned as he thrusted harder. Olivia was moaning and clutching his body. It wasn't long before they screamed each others names as they came.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Fitz."

Later that morning, they we were on the balcony having breakfast. They chatted while looking out onto their view of the river Thames. After they ate, Olivia started taking pictures of the view. Her back was turned away from him so he decided that this was now or never.

"Livvie..."

"Hmm?"

She still hadn't turned around and didn't realise that he was on one knee holding a gorgeous ring.

"Livvie." He says again.

"Fitz?!" She gasped when she finally saw him.

"I had this whole speech ready but all I can really say is that I love you so much and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. Will you marry me, Livvie?"

"Yes! Ohh my gosh, yes!"

They eagerly kissed each other as Fitz placed the ring on her finger. They were both just grinning with happiness.

"She said yes!" He shouted.

"We're getting married." She excitedly said.

"We are, Livvie. I'm really glad that Max decided to chew my tie that day."

"Me too, baby." She lovingly smiled.

"I love you so much, Livvie."

"I love you too, Fitz."


	36. Chapter 36

Photograph

AN: Random idea that came to mind. It ended up being longer than I wanted. Mostly Fitz's point of view. As usual, please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

Fitz was in the studio, setting up for a photo session with a model. It wasn't just any model though, it was Olivia Pope. He had taken pictures of many gorgeous women before but she was definitely the most beautiful of all. He couldn't wait to meet her. He heard that she was really nice and down to earth. He wondered if she would go out with someone like him.

"Fitz?" His assistant Cyrus said.

"Yeah?"

"She's here."

"Okay, thank you."

A few minutes later, Olivia Pope arrived with her crew of people. She was stunningly beautiful. He sighed as he knew he had to keep things professional.

"Hi, I'm Olivia Pope."

"Hi, I'm Fitz Grant, I'm the photographer."

They both smiled as they shook each others hands. Their smiles momentarily faltered as they both felt a little shock. They shyly smiled at one another before ending the handshake.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. Are you ready?"

"Yeah." She smiles.

Everyone got into position and the photo shoot began. They had to stop a few times to change her clothes but Fitz was glad to have a break because he was willing himself not to have an erection in front of her and everyone else. Some of the poses that she did and the clothes that she wore, had him thinking very inappropriate thoughts. Eventually after two hours, they were finished.

"These shots look great." She says.

"Thank you." He smiled at her.

"I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah..."

They both stared at each other for a few seconds before Olivia eventually said goodbye and left. Later on in the day, they would be having a beach photography session. Fitz wasn't sure if he could take her being in a bikini and possibly being wet. He would probably be concentrating on trying not to get an erection again.

XXX

"Hi, did you have a good break?" He asks.

"Hi, I did thank you. What about yourself?"

"Yeah, I had a short break."

"How were the shots?"

"They were really good. You looked very beautiful."

"Thank you." She giggles.

"You have a wonderful laugh." He blurred out.

"Thanks... You know, you could have been a model too."

"Me? No." He chuckles.

"I'm serious... with your eyes, hair and body.

"Wow, thank you." He blushes.

They are once again speechless as they just stared into each others eyes. He didn't know what was happening but he wished that he could just kiss her.

"We should get started." She whispered.

"Ohh, of course."

Things were similar to the first shoot, except they were on the beach. Fitz was right when he couldn't handle her being in a bikini. He was semi hard at times but luckily, she and most of the people weren't that close to him. One hour later, they were ready to end the photo shoot.

"Can I see?" She asks.

"Sure."

'God, she's so close to me and she's practically naked and wet.' He thought.

"You're really talented." She says.

"Probably my only talent." He chuckled.

"I doubt that." She smiles.

"Would you... never mind."

"Hey, would I what?"

"It's inappropriate."

"Well, now I have to know." She chuckles.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?

"Fitz..."

"It's okay if you don't, I understand. I'm sure you have a boyfriend."

He starts to walk off but she walks and stops in front of him.

"I would like to have dinner with you."

"Really?" He says surprised.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." She grins.

She quickly got changed and returned to where he was. He couldn't believe his luck as he packed away his equipment.

"Hi."

"Hi... actually, I changed my mind."

"Ohh, okay." He says disappointed.

"How about we hang out at your place and we can order take out food."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." She says as she links arms with him.

She was so different from any other woman that he's ever met. He was once again surprised by her personality.

"Let's go." He smiles.

XXX

They shortly arrive at his apartment. It wasn't too messy but wished that he could have tidied up a little.

"Here we are. I'm sorry the place is a mess. We can go somewhere else if you want."

"It's fine, Fitz, don't worry."

"Would you like a drink? When do you want to order dinner?"

"Do you have wine? And we can order soon."

"Yeah, sure."

He got two glasses of wine and made themselves comfortable on his couch. They sat relatively close to one another.

"Is this a date?" She asks.

"I'd like it to be. I know it's nothing fancy but we can do something else if you want."

"You're too sweet, Fitz."

"Thanks."

He turns to her and grabs her hand to intertwine with his. They both feel a tiny shock again. It sent a tingle though each of their bodies.

"Did you feel that?"

"I did." He smiles.

"We just met but I feel this connection with you."

"Me too... do you think we could work?"

"I hope so."

She moves to lean on his shoulder as they continue to hold hands. They chat and get to know one another. After a while, they order some food and eat while chatting. It was an unexpected but simple date that neither of them planned.

"I really like you, Olivia."

"I like you too."

"So, we're in this together?"

"We're in this together."

"I guess I should take you home."

Fitz was about to get up but she stopped him and straddled him. Fitz tried so much not to get an erection but it was no use. He still thought that he was just imagining this beautiful woman on his lap.

"Kiss me, Fitz."

He grinned and softly cupped her cheeks as he connected their lips. Fitz was in heaven. She moved her hands to his curls and started grinding on his hardness.

"You're so beautiful and amazing."

"Take me to bed." She said breathlessly.

"I would love to, Miss Pope."

That night they made slow love to another before eventually falling asleep in each others arms. Neither of them thought that this was how their night would end but they were both happy that it did.


	37. Chapter 37

Flight

AN: This idea came to mind when I was rewatching some Olitz scenes. "... you wanna hitch a ride on Air Force One?" - Fitz. Imagine if this really happened. Anyway, please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

What just happened? Why did I allow him to let me go? She just sat there sobbing, all alone in the restaurant. After a short while, she then remembered that he was getting on Air Force One. She needed to talk to Cyrus or Tom. She needed to get on that plane.

1 hour later, she was on the plane in one of the conference rooms hiding. She convinced Cyrus to delay Fitz somehow. And Tom called another agent to let her hide on the plane. After take off, she waited before they were allowed to walk around on the plane.

She walked into his bedroom and found him asleep. She walked over to him and softly touched his curls. She then noticed that there were tear stains on his pillow. Her heart broke as she slightly teared up. She kneeled on the side of his bed as she kissed his forehead and just stared at him.

She then decided that they both needed to rest so she quickly stripped down to minimal clothing and laid next to him on the bed. Luckily, he just slightly moved but didn't wake up. She moved closer to him and just breathed him in before she eventually fell asleep.

Fitz woke up a few hours later. His body tensed as he felt someone in his bed. He wondered if he got drunk off his head and slept with someone again. He sighed and slowly turned around. He was shocked to find Olivia asleep. He was probably dreaming or something, he thought.

He moved closer to her and stroked her cheek. He leaned his forehead against her and just breathed her in. She felt so real. He started to tear up again at the thought of what happened earlier. He wondered if it was possible that she was actually in his bed.

"Hi." She said as she woke up.

"Hi... you're here?" He whispered.

"I'm really here." She smiled.

"I'm not just dreaming you?"

"It's real, Fitz."

"I'm sorry that I let you go..."

"And I'm sorry that I asked you to... I guess I was just scared."

"Livvie, I'm scared too but we can't keep doing this to each other."

"I know..."

"How did you get on here by the way?"

"Cyrus and Tom actually helped." She giggled.

"Hmm, I thought they were acting weird." He chuckled.

"Are we okay?" She nervously asks.

"We'll be more than okay, baby." He smiles.

"I didn't bring much stuff with me." She says after a short while of silence.

"That's okay, you can go shopping... or just walk around naked." He smirks.

"You'd like that wouldn't you." She smirks back.

"You know I would, Miss Pope."

"Well, I'm not wearing much clothes now... Mr President."

"Are you sure? We've both been quite emotional tonight."

"I'm sure... I want you, I always want you, Fitz."

He grinned and quickly took the rest of their clothes off. He was already hard as a rock and she was soaking wet with anticipation. They smiled at one another as he straddles her and quickly entered her and made her gasp. He took no time in thrusting hard and fast.

"I missed you..."

"I missed you more."

They kissed frantically as he continued to thrust into her. Both were moaning and groaning loudly. People near the area could probably hear them. They continued to make love for a long while. Fitz was never a one minute man and she loved it.

"Come for me, baby."

"Fitz, Fitz, Fitz!"

"Ohh shit, Livvie!"

They both finally came hard. He eventually pulls out and collapses on top of her. She loved the feeling of having all of his weight on top of her. They both panted loudly as he nuzzled her neck and she stroked his wet curls.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Do you think anyone heard us?"

"They probably heard you, Livvie."

They laughed at each other and then passionately kissed again. Their hearts were whole again. After a while, they just cuddled before they eventually fell asleep. They would never be over. They were in love with each other. They just couldn't let each other go.


	38. Chapter 38

Here

AN: Short one shot. Season 3 ending. Fitz wins the election but Jerry doesn't die. As usual, forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

Fitz silently walked towards the Oval Office with both hands in his pockets. He had won a second term and he could hear people celebrating all around him. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or not. It was going to be another long four years. He sat down on his chair and absently looked outside of the window. Sometimes he wished that he could just escape out into the world and be free to be whoever and do whatever. A couple of minutes later, he heard someone knock on the door before they entered.

"Mr President?" Cyrus says.

"Where's Olivia?" He asked sadly.

Their phone call just before he went on stage seemed like a goodbye. Like there was a possibility that he would never get to hear or see her again. They both had said I love you and had their one minute moment.

"Olivia? I don't know, sir."

"Could you find out where she is... she should be here too."

"Of course, sir... and can I just say, congratulations - you deserve another four years in this place."

"Thank you, Cyrus." He said but sighed.

Cyrus left the room and Fitz just went back to staring outside. 'This place' was keeping him from the love of his life. 'This place' was keeping him from experiencing real happiness. Fitz took out his special phone for her and pressed call but all he got was voice mail. It was about an hour before someone came to get him so that he could address the nation on winning his second term as President. He probably looked sad but he tried his best to look happy and presentable.

"Good afternoon everyone..." He started.

After addressing the nation and taking in some questions from the press, he decided to take a walk in the rose garden. The place where he first declared his love to Olivia. Remembering the moment, he realised that it could have gone better and more romantic than both of them just arguing. It had now been several hours since he had talked to Olivia and it seemed like no one knew where she was. Maybe she left him again, he sadly thought. He didn't think that he could deal with another break up.

"Fitz?"

He suddenly turned around as he heard his name and there she was. She looked so beautiful but then he saw that she also looked a little sad. He practically ran over to her.

"Sweet baby, what's wrong?"

"My dad died." She sniffles.

Even though he hated her father and she probably did too. He was still her father and that meant something.

"What? I thought he was fine."

"He had a sudden heart attack. He was fine and then he just wasn't."

"Come here, baby, it's gonna be okay..."

He hugged her tightly as she nuzzled her face into his chest and she tried not to cry.

"Let's lay down in the residence." He said after a short while.

"Okay." She said without arguing.

They slowly walked hand in hand to the residence. They took a hidden route so that no one could see them. Hopefully, in the future, they would be seen for the world to see their love. They both slowly stripped down to minimum clothing and cuddled.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Congratulations by the way..."

"Thank you, baby."

"Four more years."

"I know."

"I can wait..."

"I thought you had left me again... no one could seem to find you."

"I'm here, Fitz, I'm here."

"I love you, Livvie."

"I love you too."

"Are you gonna be okay?" He asks after a while of silence.

"I will be." She slightly smiled.

"Can I get a congratulations kiss?" He smirks.

"Of course. Come here." She giggles.

He leaned in closer as their lips fused together and they kissed passionately for the first time in long a while.

"I'll always be here for you, Fitz." She said as they both looked deeply into each others eyes.

He happily sighed and nuzzled her neck. He hugged her tightly and inhaled her wonderful scent. His second term would be different, he promised to himself as he closed his eyes and they drifted off to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

Office

AN: Short one shot. Some Olitz smut that is much needed. I realised that they didn't have much scenes at OPA. Hope you guys like it. Please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

Olivia softly hummed as she moved around her office. She was gathering her things to leave. It was late at night and she was tired. She just wanted to go home and collapse on her big comfy bed. She pulled her office door open but she jumped back in surprise as Fitz appeared right in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing here, Fitz?!"

"Hi, Livvie." He grinned.

"No don't 'Hi, Livvie' me."

She turned around and moved back into her office. He looked so handsome. She knew what he wanted and she wouldn't be able to resist him if he kept that grin on his gorgeous face. She heard him close the door and walk towards her.

"Come on, Liv. I haven't seen you in ages. I miss you..."

"You could have just called me."

"You wouldn't have answered."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Don't you miss me, Livvie?"

"My apartment would have been a less suspicious place to meet." She said as she ignored his question.

"I knew that you wouldn't be home yet so I came here instead."

He took his coat off and made himself comfortable on her couch. Olivia was standing by her desk as she just stared at him. She knew that he would have atleast four agents with him so she just couldn't run out of her office.

"Were you spying on me again?"

"No... I just know that Olivia Pope of Pope and Associates is always working."

"Okay... well, I'm going home now."

"Don't you want to have some fun in your office first?" He winks.

"Fitz, I'm actually really tired."

Fitz nods slowly but then unzips his pants and pulls out his dick. He slowly stroked it as he groaned and looked at her. He was getting harder by the second. Meanwhile, Olivia was shocked and just stared back. She was getting turned on and she knew that was what he wanted.

"I bet you're getting wet now. Don't you miss my dick, Livvie?"

"Fitz..."

"Saying my name already." He smirks.

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Olivia eventually moved. He grinned as she kneeled before him. She couldn't resist him any longer. They always had some kind of spell over each other.

"Of course I missed you." She whispered.

She moved his hand away and replaced it with hers. She looked into his eyes as she stroked him slowly and then quickly. Just as he was about to come, he stopped her and pulled her onto his lap and roughly kissed her. They then quickly got naked as Olivia straddled him again and lowered herself onto his thick erection.

"Sweet baby." He groaned.

"Ohh, Fitz." She moans.

"Ride my dick, baby."

"Yes, Mr President."

They were chest to chest as she roughly bounced on top of him. Fitz's hands were on her ass cheeks as he squeezed them and helped her to ride him. They were so loud that his agents could probably hear them but they didn't really care. Time went by before they eventually needed to come.

"Shit, I'm coming... Fitz!"

"Olivia... fuck!"

Olivia squeezed him hard as he ejaculated inside of her. They gripped each other tightly as they kissed once again. They panted heavily as Fitz slowly pulled out of her. He kissed her forehead and stroked her naked back. Her legs ached but it was totally worth every second.

"You fuck me so good, baby."

"Shut up." She chuckles.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can I sleep at your apartment?"

"You might as well, mister."

"Yes! I hope you're ready for another round, Miss Pope." He grinned.

"Come on, let's go home." She giggled loudly.

They quickly got decent before leaving her office and heading over to her apartment. The White House and her apartment were just temporary homes until they could finally live happily ever after in Vermont.


	40. Chapter 40

Happiness

AN: Short one shot. Season 6 finale - a different ending. Hope you guys like it. As usual, please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

She sat all alone in the room as she tried not to cry loudly. He said goodbye and he meant it. The love of her life was walking out and moving to Vermont. To where he built their dream home. She pondered for a few minutes before she realised that she was making a huge mistake. She quickly ran out onto the lawn where he was walking to the helicopter as he waved to the press.

"Fitz!" She shouts.

He turned around and looked very shocked. He thought that he was dreaming. She was finally running to him and not away from him. She didn't care that the press and therefore the entire world could see her as she ran to him. She would never run away from him ever again.

"I love you..."

She whispered just before she crashed into him and devoured his mouth. Their tongues dulled as she grabbed onto his curls and he pulled her closer to his body.

"The cameras?"

"I don't care." She grins.

They kiss passionately again before they both pull away panting as they move their foreheads together and looked into each others eyes. He was about to say 'I love you too' but once again she surprised him by saying something that he thought he would possibly never hear.

"Take me home... to Vermont."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"What about your things?"

"I'll have someone send them over."

"And the White House?"

"You're the only one that matters to me, Fitz."

Fitz grinned and nodded at her. Hand in hand they smiled and waved to the press before they quickly hopped onto the helicopter.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

They settled into their seats and cuddled as closely as they could. Time quickly went and before they knew it, they were landing in the back garden of their dream home. They smiled at each other as they walked hand in hand towards the door. They were finally home.

"Take me to bed, Fitz. Make love to me in our bedroom." She practically pleaded.

"Hmm, baby, you better be prepared because I'm not gonna stop until we've made love in every room of our house." He grinned.

She smirked and then suddenly let go of his hand as she ran off towards their bedroom. Fitz chuckled as he ran after her.

XXX

1 year later...

Fitz was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee when he saw Olivia in the background. Gosh, he loved her so much, he thought to himself.

"Are you alright, Livvie?" He asks concerned.

"Yeah... I'm just trying to get up." She chuckles.

Fitz watches her struggle to get up from the couch. He wanted to laugh but she just looked so beautiful being pregnant. He had always imagined that they would end up here.

"Do you want some help?"

"Yes please, these twins of yours sure don't make it easy."

He moves to help her stand up and just as she's on her feet, they both feel a wetness fall on them.

"Ohh my gosh!" Fitz eyes go wide.

"It's about time!" Olivia laughs.

"Let's go have some babies." He smiled excitedly.

"I can't wait to meet them."

"Me too."

"Go get Teddy and we'll call everyone later."

They quickly get their things ready before the Secret Service drives them to a hospital in Vermont. When they arrive, they are shortly escorted to a nice private room.

"What's going on?" Teddy asks.

"Mommy is having the twins."

"Is she going to burp them out?" He innocently asks.

"Hmm... I guess so, Teddy." Fitz says, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Do I get to play with them?"

"Sure, buddy."

"Yay!" Teddy said as they both laughed.

A few hours later, Fitz and Olivia welcome a prince and a princess. Both a perfect mixture of their parents. Their names would be - Lucas Thomas and Lauren Carolyn.

"They're so beautiful." She says.

"I love all of you so much." He chokes.

"We love you too, daddy." She grins up at him.

Fitz grinned back at her and his children as he tried not to cry. This was how his life was supposed to be, this was real happiness.


	41. Chapter 41

Awake

AN: Random one shot from season 2. Can't believe Scandal is coming to an end soon. I miss Olitz so much. Anyway, let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

Fitz wakes up and slowly opens his eyes. He feels something against him. He look downwards and sees a woman tightly hugging his side. He could smell her lavender shampoo as he breathed.

"What am I doing here?" He slowly says.

Olivia's head suddenly snaps up to look at him. He was awake. Tears started to form in her eyes. She was happy and relieved. She hugged him and started kissing his jaw and cheek.

"You're finally awake. I was so worried. I love you, Fitz."

"Fitz? Is that my name?"

"What?" Olivia freezes.

"Are you my wife?" He suddenly asks.

Olivia pulls away from him and sits up. This wasn't happening. He doesn't remember me. He doesn't even remember his own name. The shooting has damaged him more than they originally thought.

"I'm going to get the Doctor."

"Wait, you didn't answer me."

She stops and looks at him. She could see that he was confused and scared. He was holding her hand to stop her from leaving. Olivia sighs. She wondered if he would ever remember.

"Your name is Fitz and no… I am not your wife." She sadly says.

"But you were kissing me and saying that you love me."

"It's complicated… Let me go and get the Doctor for you. Maybe she can explain what's happened."

"Wait… Livvie."

Olivia's body freezes once again. Her heart is pounding. He called her 'Livvie'. Maybe there was a chance after all. But why doesn't he remember anything else?

"You remember my nickname?"

"I don't know, it just came out and it felt right to say." He shrugs.

Olivia weakly smiles at him but assures him that she'll be back with the Doctor. He nods and waits patiently for her to come back. He doesn't remember her but he already knew that she was an important part of his life.

"Mr President, I am glad that you are finally awake." The Doctor greets.

"Mr President?" He says shocked.

Olivia sees the struggle in his eyes and moves to hold his hand. He grabs it tightly and squeezes it.

"You are the President, Fitz…"

"Can I just be called Fitz for now. That name seems familiar to me."

"Of course, sir… I mean, Fitz." The Doctor stutters.

"Why can't I remember anything, Doctor?"

The Doctor starts to explain what might have happened to his brain. She sees the confusion and tries to explain things more simply.

"When will I remember?"

"It's hard to tell in these kinds of situations but time will tell if and when you remember. Just make sure that you get some rest so that you are physically fit."

"Thank you, Doctor." Olivia and Fitz both say as she leaves the room.

"Can you… can you lie down with me again?" He shyly asks.

Olivia nods and moves back to her earlier position. She hugs him tightly as he slowly strokes her side. Things seem to change but their bodies always had that familiar pull towards one another.

"How are you feeling?" She whispers.

"Confused but I oddly feel relaxed just being here with you."

"You'll get better, Fitz, I just know it."

"Why do I feel like there's something you're not telling me?"

"You're married." She sighs.

"But you said that you're not my wife."

"Your wife is pregnant with your third child." She painfully says.

"I don't understand."

"... We fell in love with each other."

"So, you're my girlfriend?"

"I guess you could say that…"

Silence filled the room. Olivia was surprised that he didn't say she was his mistress. She realised that she should probably let Cyrus and Mellie know that he was finally awake. She was about to speak when he decided to speak first.

"I had a dream. Before I woke up… I was with this woman and we were so happy. We loved each other. I keep thinking that she kind of looks like you."

He looks down at her. His eyes were so expressive. She looks up and couldn't help but connect their lips. She missed him terribly and she was just glad that he was awake and physically fine. The kiss continues for a while before he pulls away breathless.

"I love you, Fitz. We'll get through this, I promise."

"I believe you, Livvie."

Fitz smiles and leans down to kiss her again. Olivia moans and moves a hand to his curls. Fitz was beginning to think that maybe this was his reset button. A chance for him to be better and to do things differently.


	42. Chapter 42

Agent

AN: A much needed smut one shot. Olitz are just too hot for their own good haha. Anyway, let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

"Fitz!"

"Hmm, what, baby?"

Olivia was naked on her back as Fitz hovered over her. He was shirtless as he nipped at her neck. She could feel his hardness through his pants.

"I need you." She whines.

"I want you to beg for it, baby." He smirks.

"Pleaaaase, Fitzy!"

"Fitzy, huh?" He chuckled.

"Just fuck me already. I'm so wet right now."

Fitz groans. He could feel her wetness through his pants as he grinds against her. His erection coming into view as he swiftly takes off his pants and boxers.

"I need to taste you first, Livvie."

"No, baby, I want you… ohh fuck!"

Fitz's tongue dives into her without warning. He's eating her out like a man who hasn't eaten for days. He keeps a hand on her hip as the other roams her chest and plays with her nipples. He doesn't stop until she is coming into his mouth and screaming out his name. They were at Camp David so they weren't too worried about anyone hearing them.

"Yumm." He slurps.

"Fuck, you're too good at that."

Her body is still shaking and her eyes are still closed from the pleasure of his tongue. Fitz hovers above her again with a satisfied smile on his face.

"And you're just too delicious not to taste, baby."

"I still want you… I want you to fill me up and fuck me hard."

"Shit, Livvie."

His cock twitches at her words. Without warning, her hand wraps around him and squeezes him tightly. She was grinning as she played with him.

"Please, Fitzy." She whispers as she kisses his face.

"God, I love you."

He groans as he swiftly enters her. She was always so wet and tight for him. He's already moving quickly in and out of her. If she wanted it hard then he would definitely give it to her.

"I love you too." Olivia moans out.

She grips his back as her legs move around his waist. She loved it when he was rough with her. Both were moaning and not caring how loud they were. He was going faster than ever before and she hoped that the bed could take it.

"Livvie, I…"

"I know, Fitz. Make us come, baby." She pants.

And he does. He continues to pound into her until they're both coming. Olivia is screaming his name once again. While Fitz is groaning loudly and breathlessly panting her name.

"God, Livvie…"

"You're amazing, Fitzy."

They both chuckle as they slowly come down from their pleasure. Fitz pulls out and moves to snuggle her from behind. She can feel his wet dick against her back and she blushes. They're silent for a while as they catch their breaths and just simply lay together.

"I'll be right back, baby. I need to check in with the guys and do the rounds."

"Do you have to? I don't want you to go." She pouts.

"I'll only be gone for about twenty minutes. I'll try to finish quickly."

"Okay…" She huffs.

"Hey, I'll be back before you know it."

"I'll miss you."

He moves her to straddle him and kisses her with everything he's got. She's moaning and grinding against him. They pull away before they get too carried away. Their bodies never seemed to get enough of each other.

"I'll miss you too."

Fitz moves her off of him and stands to get dressed. His hair is a mess from all her pulling but he loved it. He could feel her watching him. He does a little wiggle of his ass.

"I'll see you later, Agent Grant." She giggles.

"Hmm, I'll see you later, First Lady Olivia." He winks.

Olivia blushes and moves under the covers. She was still naked but she knew that there was no point in putting on any clothes. Fitz blows a kiss to her before he is out the door.


	43. Chapter 43

Olitz

AN: It's been a while since I've updated anything but please enjoy this short one shot :)

Also, who's excited to watch Chambers? I'm not one to watch horror but I will watch just to see Mr Goldwyn ;)

xxx

It was the night of the inauguration balls. Olivia was off to the side sipping her wine as she admired Fitz from afar. He was currently entertaining a group of people. They were all totally engrossed in his presence.

"Hey, Liv." Cyrus greeted as he approached her.

"Hey, Cy. Having fun?"

"Of course, you know I live for this kind of stuff."

"How can I forget." Olivia laughs.

"You look wonderful by the way. I would steer clear from the drooling men."

"Don't be silly, Cyrus."

"Right, well I better get back to being Chief of Staff."

"Hmm, you better get in their good graces before the madness begins."

She watched Cyrus walk off and talk to some Senators. She looked to where she last saw Fitz but was unable to find him. She looked around the hall but was again unable to locate him. Olivia felt her phone in her purse vibrate indicating a text message had come through. It was from Fitz.

F: Meet me in the Oval Office.

O: Really?

F: Really.

O: Now?

F: Right now.

O: You are insatiable, mister.

F: Only for you, baby ;)

O: Fine, I'm on the way.

She walked around the hall before eventually slipping away to the Oval Office. She grinned and shook her head as she casually walked. She couldn't believe that he wanted to do this now and right in the middle of the inauguration balls. Well, actually she could believe it.

xxx

"Fitz?" She asked as she slowly opened the door to the Oval Office. After a few seconds, he entered through another door. He gazed at her lovingly as he swiftly took off his blazer.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Fitz stalked her around the Oval Office as if he was her prey and he was the predator. Olivia giggled as she tried to avoid him but ultimately failed as she was captured by his strong arms. She was now trapped and all she could do was to inhale his masculine scent.

"Fitz, what if someone comes in or there is a camera somewhere."

"I have that all handled, baby, don't worry about it." He said as he nipped at her neck and his hands roamed her gorgeous body.

"But what if... I don't know..." She murmured trying to think of an excuse.

"Come on, Livvie. You're my wife, the mother of my children and the First Lady."

"Fitz, we should just go back to the party. I'm sure people will notice that both of us is missing."

"I'm sure you knew that us making love in the Oval Office would happen someday during my Presidency." Fitz smirked.

"I just didn't think that it would be on the first night." She chuckled.

"Don't you want me?"

He pouts as he continues his assault on her neck and pushes his erection against her ass.

"Hmm, of course, I want you but..." She moans.

"No buts, Livvie."

"Ughh, just get inside of me now, Mr President!"

Fitz was grinning from ear to ear as she finally caved and was now clawing at his clothes.

xxx

They walked holding hands as they retired to the residence. It had been a night of dancing and they were now both exhausted. They quickly checked on Jerry and Karen who were both softly snoring away.

"They're so cute." Olivia beamed at the sight of their children.

"That's because we're both cute as well." Fitz said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

She laughed and softly hit him on the chest. They then kissed their children goodnight and went to their own bedroom. They then swiftly went on with their nightly bedtime routine.

"Hey, do you remember when Abby showed us that we had fans and that they had named us Olitz?"

"Briefly, why?"

"Well the other day she sent me a link where people have written fictional stories about us and some of them are very good and how else would you put it... rather interesting." She laughed.

"Show me a few, baby." He asked, now intrigued.

Olivia showed him a couple of the rather interesting ones. She watched as he read it and giggled whenever his eyes enlarged as he read something inappropriate.

"Damn, some of these stories are really good and who knew reading a sex scene could be so good." He says shocked.

"They are sex scenes about us though, it's so weird but kind of hot at the same time." She laughs.

"Very hot indeed and very similar to some of things that just happened earlier in the Oval Office." He winked at her.

"Ohh my gosh, you're the inappropriate one."

"On a serious note, maybe we could do some kind of literacy creative writing event."

"Hmm, that's a good idea, baby."

xxx

The next morning, they had just eaten breakfast with Jerry and Karen and were now both busy getting ready for their first day as President and First Lady.

"Meet me later for lunch."

"Will do, Mr President."

"I'll see you later, have a good day, I love you."

"You as well, I love you too."

Olivia helped straighten his tie once more before giving him a few pecks on the lips.

"Hmm, Livvie…"

Fitz groaned as moved his hands to her ass and pushed her towards him. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

"No, baby. You can't be late for your first day as President. Cyrus will have a fit."

"Alright, alright, I'm going." He smirked as he squeezed her and pecked her lips a few more times.

xxx

"How was your first day, Mr President?"

Olivia was massaging his shoulders as they sat out on the Truman balcony.

"It was great but hectic. What about yours, baby?"

"Pretty much the same. I'm really excited though."

"I'm sure things will calm down once we've settled in our roles."

"You deserve it, Fitz."

"No, baby, we deserve it."

"I can't believe we'll be living here for the next 4 to possibly 8 years."

"Believe it, baby." He softly smiled at her.

Olivia stood up and moved to the edge of the balcony. Fitz shortly followed her. They were now hugging each other tightly as they both looked at the shimmering nights sky.

"It's just so beautiful out here."

"And you, my wife, mother of my children and my First Lady, are the most beautiful."

"I love you, Fitzy."

"I love you too, Livvie."

"One minute?"

"No more one minute."

"No?" She asks confused. One minute was their special thing.

"Olitz forever, baby." Fitz grins.

"... Olitz forever." She giggles in agreement.


End file.
